The wrong Alchemist
by VAlover10
Summary: Janine was Abe's grardian but all that changed when they both fell in love. what makes things harder for them is Abe is the future king on the moroi and the last of his line and the only other person who could carry the moroi title is growing inside Janine. people aren't happy that there will be a royal Dhampir. things go wrong and Rose ends up in the wrong family.R&R I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Duty. I knew what my duty was. From a young age I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to follow in the footsteps of my mother and become a guardian. I trained every day and worked to the best of my ability to become what I had always wanted to achieve.

After leaving the academy at the top of my year I was awarded with the honour of becoming a guardian for Ibrahim Mazur the last of his line and future king of the Moroi. I knew what I needed to do. They come first, it was the guardian code, and I knew that meant no matter what happened I had to protect him. He was my charge and that was my job.

I was trained to be his shadow. Seen but not heard but, he never treated me that way. We became friends. He trusted me and had faith that I would protect him and in return he gave me luxuries most guardians never see in their lifetime. Over the years we grew closer and I started developing feelings for him but I never let him see it. As a guardian we learnt to keep a hold over out emotions and hide our expressions behind a mask. Most of the time it worked but even I couldn't prevent the little slip-ups where my mask would fall and he could look into my soul. He made me laugh, he was good at making me laugh and although I suspect he knew of my feelings and that he might have felt the same nothing more than simple flirting happened between us. We both knew of our laws and duty to our races but that all changed the night of the Ivashkov ball.

I went with him as his guardian and his guest as a reward for the years that I had been with him for. For the first time in my life I wore a ball gown making me forget for a moment that I was a dhampir and not a royalty. He bought the dress, a stunning midnight blue floor length ball gown with matching stilettoes with silver snowflakes on them. I looked so royal that I was almost too scared to touch the fabric of the dress. The ball was just like anymore and even though I was a guest I still watched our surroundings, it was a guardian habit. On the way back to court there was an ambush. The strigoi surrounded us I fought off as many as I could but it was no use there were too many. They knocked me out and took us hostage. When I woke up we were tied up in cold metal chairs in a grey room with no windows and only one door. I was still in the dress and shoes but my stake and my gun were missing. The strigoi visited regularly to try to cornice Abe to join them and become strigoi. They tortured me by biting me and drinking my blood until I was so out of it from the endorphins I thought we were in a room made of clouds. After a while they left me alone afraid that if they drank any more I would die and they would have no leverage with Abe. Thanks to my dhampir blood I managed to sober up quickly just enough to come up with a plan. My arms were tied to the chair but my legs were still free and the next time the strigoi came into feed from me I kicked him with my stiletto staking him with the heel. It wasn't made of charmed silver so he wouldn't die but he did get knocked on conscious. Quickly I took off my shoes so one stayed in him to keep him down long enough for me to take the knife from his belt with my toes and give it to Abe to cut me free. It worked perfectly and once we were both free I took my other heel and the knife as a weapon. I would have preferred my stake or gun but I would work with what I could get. We made it out without any more strigoi run in's and called the guardians back at court. The hostage situation was a wakeup call for us and once we got back to court we couldn't hold our feelings any longer.

We stayed secret for as long as we could but when I fell pregnant we knew we had to become public. I decided to resign as his guardian and instead become his wife. As we suspected most people weren't happy with the news that the future king was with a dhampir and that she was holding the only heir to his family name. Technically he couldn't become king without another member of his family and now that I was pregnant that meant that in nine short months he could be king and people didn't like that. For centuries Moroi and Dhampir's have followed the system and stuck to the ancient rules and laws. This was something new that threatened they way the system worked and that scared people. Dhampir lives have always been sacrificed to protect the Moroi. We were the protectors because our species relied on the Moroi to survive scene somewhere through our mixed genetics someone decided to change something making it impossible for a dhampir and a dhampir to have children with each other. The only way for dhampir's to be made is by a Moroi and a dhampir or Moroi and a human having a child but Moroi and human procreation hasn't happened in centuries. Now days we tend to keep to ourselves and keep the humans out of our world. The Moroi have 13 royal families that switch leaders through a series of tests and ends with vote from all the royal Moroi. Abe was the exception. Abe's family was the smallest with only three people holding it.

Abe's mother died during childbirth and his father, tormented with grief fell into depression until he ended up taking his own life leaving a child of only six-months to hold the title of prince. Queen Alina was a close friend of Abe's mother and adopted Abe bring him up into the roll of crown prince. He learnt the ways of the royals quickly and a few years' later people decided that he would become the next king. He learnt everything a future king would need to know and there was no tarnish his flawless reputation. That was before he fell in love with a dhampir. Until he fell in love with _me._ There has never been a dhampir royal. We weren't exactly what most people saw as worthy. We kept them alive, killed strigoi and had kids that would do exactly the same. But this changed everything. The child I was carrying was going to be born of royal blood, and unlike other dhampir's with royal blood, my child was going to be the only one who can carry the Mazur name.

Months past and my beautiful daughter was born. _Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur_. She was everything I could have asked for. She was entirely Abe from head to toe. Same brown eyes and dark hair that gave her that same foreign look as her father. I treasured every moment I had with her but unfortunately it didn't last long. After two months people starts to riot. They sent death threats and letters and there was nothing we could do. They wanted our daughter but I wasn't going to let them touch her.

As the sun started to peer over the mountains signalling early sunrise we fled. We got as far away from court as we could without travelling on a plane knowing they could track our passports. We drove to Portland and with out fake ID's and secret credit card set up to Abe's bank account we bought an apartment above an art gallery where we knew it would be safe. For one year we stayed there and watched our daughter grow.

Blood was a difficulty but I managed to pull some strings and get some of my old novice friends to send feeders over ever once in a while. It worked out okay. I was happy just being with my little family. Even if it wasn't much it was mine. But nothing lasts forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The dream that we had lived in and created for our daughter was shattered. It was a cold winters night in Portland when we had received a message from one of my friends who worked back at court that the guardians were coming and we had to get out. Abe ran out to quickly get supplies that we would need while I attended to making the apartment look like no one ever lived there. I had just finished packing when I heard her screams. I raced into our room and picked up my wailing daughter.

"There, there," I cooed as I rocker her back and forth to calm her, "It's ok I've got you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you Rosemarie ever". I kissed her forehead as I continued rocking her until her sobs silenced. For a moment it felt as though time had stood still. It wasn't until Abe burst through the door that I knew just how quickly our lives have changed.

"We can't get out this way they are already here," he shouted frantically as he started locking every lock and shutting every curtain.

"We have to take the back entrance." He said as he turned off all the lights and walked over to us as silently as possible. When we first arrived here we had built a trap door exit that went from our bedroom to the basement. From there, there was a tunnel that would leave us straight to the woods. Neither of us liked the idea of being in the woods at night but it was the only option we had.

"What do they want to do to her? Can't they just let this go?" I said under my breath using my mask to hold my emotions together.

"I don't know love but we can't worry about that now we have to go." I understood the logic in that and I followed him to our room. Moroi had better senses than us and he knew exactly where to go. Through great difficulty I managed to open the hatch and we all climbed down that ladder. I held my daughter securely to my chest and used my free hand to get me down the ladder once in the basement we just had forty feet to get to the tunnel but something was waiting for us. Guardians. They were waiting outside the door for us which meant they were unaware we were here. As quietly as I could I stepped next to Abe and passed him my daughter without waking her up. I knew what I had to do. The guardians were outside and there was no way we were both going to be able to get out of here. I had to fight them.

"Abe listen to me," I whispered. "Outside that door the guardians are waiting for us. I want you to take Rose and get out of here while I distract them." I could see he was going to argue but I cut him off. "No don't say anything just go and don't turn around no matter what you hear, no matter what you see. Understand?" he stayed silent which I took for a 'yes' and sighed. "Okay go and don't stop and remember I love you." he listened and took off for the tunnel closing it behind him as he left.

I got in position and put my mind into focus. It had been a while since I had done any sort of fighting and as soon as I cracked my knuckles I realised just how out of shape I was. ' _Being on the run has made me soft'_ I said in my head and it wasn't untrue just ironic how for most people are the opposite. I could feel the intensity increase and I got into my fighting stance ready for the doors to burst open and they did. The guardians flooded in. the fight happened so quickly I only remember parts. Even though it had been a while I realised I was still guardian and I couldn't forget what I had learnt. I managed to take down five before reaching my inevitable downfall. All up I counted at least 12 way too many for me to take down on my own. In the end they had me hand cuffed and I had the pleasure of who was the guardian in charge of this mission. I knew him well he was Julian and he went to the same academy as me and had always hated me there this must have been more personal for him then the others. He bent down to face me and showed me the hideous smirk stretched across his face.

"Well looks like someone's in trouble. I had to admit when I head about you I was surprised. You were always following the rules and were the best novice St Dunkan's. I didn't see that coming" with that he turned to his colleagues. "any sign on where the king and the baby is?" he asked.

"No sir no sign of them." he answered and that's when it hit me. _King?_

"What did you say? King?" I asked interrupting their briefing.

"Yes you heard right. The Queen was murdered and the paperwork was left unchanged before her passing. Unless Ibrahim publicly renown's his title he is the king." It took me a minute to process the information that I had just received but after there was only one question I had.

"What does that mean for my daughter?" as the king they had to obey his rule but with a dhampir child the ruling lied in the council. Julian flashed me a toothy grin as he said the next words.

"Well as a dhampir child she would never be able to take the title as the Mazur princess. Her fate will be placed in the hands of the council and if she's lucky she might be sent off to the bloodwhore's, or maybe to rich Moroi looking for a sweet tasting snack." That got me mad I tried fighting but it was no use I was stuck with no chance of getting out. I kept struggling and soon felt a sharp prick in my neck and felt so tired I felt my body droop to the floor with nothing to stop me from hitting the had cement waiting for me. The last thing I heard was by Julian.

"We'll erase her memories and assign her to a new Moroi we cant let another dhampir go just make sure she forget everything to do with Abe Mazur and the child." And with that everything went black.

 ** _Just a boring chapter now but it is important for the future chapters. Reviews are nice. Give me ideas and suggestions and I will try to include them as much as possible. Thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

Abe

Running through the tunnel I could feel my heart breaking. I had just abandoned the love of my life to leave her with the very same people we had been running from since the begging. I knew why of course. We both loved our daughter as much as we loved each other and all we wanted was to keep her safe. She was perfect. We knew that it wouldn't be easy a dhampir royal was something had never heard of. I never wanted something like this to happen. I knew of my destiny and had agreed to it I didn't want to do anything that could ruin the system we had built for ourselves. The laws were complicated but simple and logical and although I was next inline to the throne I needed another member of my bloodline to become king.

Rosemarie was the only alive person in my bloodline but it was enough. We held off knowing people would try to hurt her to get to me and tried to keep her away from the public. It didn't work very well though. I could still become king and somehow the council had found a workaround. Technically my daughter only had to be alive she didn't have to be with me and they planned on taking her away and locking her away where she could live but know one would know who she was. Then they planned to marry me off and convince the people that what happened was all a joke of some kind. I found that out the day we left. I couldn't tell Janine what I knew but I told her something equally true, that no one would ever accept our daughter and that we should leave to somewhere where she could live like a normal child. It seemed to be enough to convince her but it wasn't for me. The guilt built up inside me and today my nightmare came true. I had no idea what I was going to do but o did know I couldn't stay with her. As long as she was with me she wasn't safe. So as soon as I got out of the tunnel I ran to the nearest town where I had friends waiting who could help us. I ran to Andrea's house. She was an alchemist who I had helped once and owed me big time. And I knew how she could repay me .I knocked frantically and began to panic she had left when she opened the door.

"Ibrahim I wasn't expecting you. " she said looking startled.

"I think I have finally thought up a appropriate payment." I said quietly. The alchemists had eyes and ears everywhere and it would only take one suspicious looking thing to create havoc. Before coming to the town I kept Rose hidden in my coat as much as I could so she could go by undetected. Andrea's eyes widened and moved aside to let me in. once inside she locked the door and clicked the chain lock into place. She walked down the hall way and I followed closely behind her to her living room. Once there she sat in one seat and I sat in one opposite her. I knew how the alchemists felt about us. We were _soulless creatures of evil_ , but Andrea was different. She had her own thoughts of us. A few years ago I had helped her after she had been caught with a dhampir. Justin, I believe his name was.

He had been trapped by a group and managed to free himself and in so doing killed his captives. He called the alchemists and they sent Andrea. She was a dedicated alchemist and followed their laws but even she had to feel sympathy for the dhampir who looked like he was on the brink of death. She took him home with her and patched him up as much as she could. With his dhampir genetics he managed to heal quickly but they still stayed friends and regularly helped each other out. Andrea's supervisor heard of Andrea getting friendly and came one day to take Andrea off to re-education. I didn't know either of them but I saw what was going on and intervened springing a story about how Justin and I were hunting strigoi and I called Andrea to follow us and destroy the evidence and bodies. It took a bit more convincing and quick details but Andrea got off the hook and the both of them decided it would be safer for them to go their own ways. Of course Andrea was grateful and said she owed me her life. I had never thought of anything that I wanted in return, in fact I had never seen the need to until now. She looked at me warily as I just stared at her trying to think up the way to say what I needed from her.

"Andrea I'm in trouble…" I started. I launched into my story from beginning to end but left out the most important detail. She looked understanding as to why I was on the run but looked confused about her part in this.

"Abe that's tragic what are you going to do? Where is your daughter?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before pulling back my coat to reveal my sleeping baby. "She's right here." I answered. She looked torn as she looked at the baby in my arms.

"Abe I know I owe you big but I can't protect you both here a Moroi and a dhampir in my house will get me shipped off to re-education before I can say re-education." I knew what she meant but that wasn't what I wanted her to do.

"No you wont be looking after both of us," I said looking down at my daughter.

"What do you-" she started before cutting herself off. "No I can't look after her. No."

"Andrea please think rationally you just to adopt her as your daughter. The Moroi and dhampir want her dead she's not safe with us."

"And she's safe with _me_?" Andrea screeched. "No if the alchemist find out she's here it will be way worse that anything for not just her but also me."

"They wont find out. She's a dhampir they look basically human you just have to say you adopted a human baby who's parents were killed by strigoi and bring her us as your own" I explained.

"Oh really is that all? Alchemists pass on their job through their family she will have to become one I cant do that to her she cant grow up hating her own kind you have to take her somewhere else" she said as she stood up and started walking away but I pulled her back with my next words.

"I'm giving myself up. I can't hide from them any longer this was just my last stop before the court" she turned around and came back to the couch. "I need you to do this she needs to live. Convince her she's human, train her to be an alchemist, treat her as a human and nothing more and people will believe it." She looked like she was struggling to make a decision. "Please you owe me and this is the only thing that I want." After a moment of more silence she responded.

"I'll do it," she said. "But I am not just for you. Also because she is a child and I don't want a child of any kind to be in the situation she could be in" I was so relieved. I thanked her before coming to the painful goodbye to my daughter who I might never see again. I knew it was for the best but she was so hard to let go of. I kissed her on the forehead and Andrea and I decided her name would just be Rose. It seemed human enough and she would still have the name we picked for her. With one last hug I handed her to Andrea and whispered: "We'll never forget you" Then I left.

I went back to court at my own free will. They wanted to know what happened to Rosemarie and I told them she never really was my child but I wanted her to be and that was why I was so protective of her. I don't think they were convinced but this seemed to be an answer they wanted. They told me of the murder and how I was king but now that I had no other person of my bloodline I couldn't be king and so Tatiana Ivashkov was elected queen and my family name was taken off the royal families I was no longer prince Ibrahim Mazur, I wasn't even a lord, I was just Abe Mazur. I still had certain privileges at the court and I had found out Janine had been compelled to forget all feelings she had for Rosemarie and me. She was going to be sent to be a guardian for an Szelzky lord. I knew I had to leave. Using the money that the council had unfrozen I travelled to Russia and bought a small mansion to live in far away from everyone I knew. I still thought of them often but I kept busy and soon found a new reputation as Zmey or in English: the snake.

 _ **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEREVIEW. I feel like I'm doing something wrong if so please tell me what that is because I want to write a good book. the exciting chapters are coming soon s keep an eye out for them cant**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rose

16 years later.

It's finally here. My seventeenth birthday and the day I finally get my tattoo and get out into the field. I had passed through every test and training exercise long before anyone my age and now it was all going to pay off. I would have actually been able to get my tattoo three years ago but my mother, now ex-alchemist, kept me from completing my exams. I never understood why she did that. She was an alchemist too and she knew how important it was to keep the secrets of the supernatural from humans. She knew what I was capable of but she still kept me in training and said I could only get my tattoo and become a real alchemist at the age of seventeen. With the alchemists we were taught to obey orders so I followed her wish and now three years later I can officially go into the field. There was a job waiting for me in Montana. It was far away from here and close to an academy full of vampires but I wanted to get away from here. I wanted to get some action. I had passed every training course they could throw at me, even the ones that were optional.

From a young age I had found myself having almost double the energy of anyone around me. I saw that as a skill but my mother saw that as a danger. Irregularities are dangerous with our line of work and we had to keep every irregularity to our selves. Growing up I had been different from other girls my age. I had developed curvy hips and a larger bust before I should have and people frowned down upon me. As we got older I ate more and it started to show. All the girls around me were obsessed with looking like paper-thin models and that soon effected me. All the glares and looks I got made me feel so bad that in the end I stopped eating. I followed a diet that worked to drop the weight. I wouldn't eat at all and if I began to feel faint I would eat a carrot stick or something else just as small. It worked to drop the weight but I knew it wouldn't keep it of so I started participating in every physical alchemist course they had. It worked to drop the weight and now I was just as thin as any girl around me but I still had the bust and the waist and all the girls got jealous of me. I couldn't take it anymore so I started focusing more and more into becoming an alchemist and ignoring my social status.

Today I awoke before my alarm even had the chance to be thrown against the wall. I got up and looked around my room. It was almost entirely empty since most of my stuff had already been packed up and moved to my new home. My graduation dress hung on top of my mirror and after a quick shower I started getting ready. As I got changed I could feel my heart beat rapidly beating inside my chest. I still had an hour before my graduation but I was so nervous and excited I couldn't help it.

The dress I chose was a navy fitted dress that flared from my hips. The dress was designed to be a tight fit but I still needed a belt to keep the dress secured around my waist. I wore minimal makeup to give the tattooist a blank canvas that he could work with but still wore mascara and a slightly pink tinted lip-gloss. I topped it all off with a pair of low strappy black heels and a cross necklace that my mother had given me. Looking in the mirror I couldn't help but smile. This is what I had been working for my whole life and now I am finally going to become what everyone in my family before me was… An Alchemist. I grabbed my black blazer and left my room for the last time.

My mother was waiting for me when I came down stairs. She had a look on her face that told me she was both sad and proud. There was something else in her eyes but I let it go. Nothing would ruin how I felt. The drive to headquarters felt like years but we eventually got there. The graduation process was different than people would have goon through in high school or collage. I had always heard about what people do at graduation longing for my own. People wore a graduation robe and hat and would be called up onto a stage where they would receive a diploma or certificate. After the ceremony they would cry, laugh and take photos to keep as memories for their family and when its all over they would move on get jobs and go out into the real world. Ours was different we wore casual attire and receive a golden lily tattooed upon our left cheek and after that we were official alchemists. No long depressing goodbye, no photos. We all knew how important our line of work is and what it means to our race. There was no time for goodbye we just had to go.

My graduation was a blur. I could vaguely remember receiving my tattoo but I felt no pain. The tattoos were made are made from gold and Moroi blood charmed with earth and water elements. The charmed tattoo allows us to live longer and prevents us them from getting sick. The tattoo is also charmed with a little compulsion to prevent us from speaking about the supernatural world to anyone who doesn't already know of it.

Once it was done I didn't have much time before I had to leave. They gave me the keys for my new car along with all the information I would need. After I was fully briefed I left and went to say goodbye to my mom. I knew it would have to be hard for her to watch me leaving her like she had to leave her family once. Once seeing her though I had no clear sign of her emotions she was good at hiding her emotions and now the only emotion clear on her face was pride. I took that as a good thing and with one last hug I got in my car and drove to my new home.

The car trip took too long I had to make stops into various hotels before finally getting to Montana. My apartment was small but cosy and perfect for me. I started my rounds looking for anything that I would need to take care of. As far as I could tell there was nothing that needed my to attend to. noting unusual or out of the ordinary at all. i was actually kind of disappointed. when i got back to my apartment I sat on the couch and watched Tv for a while and before long I actually felt kind of bored. I was just out of graduation. I was a real alchemist now and I wanted action.

I made contact with the Academy near by telling them that an Alchemist was near by and if there was anything that could be a problem or a threat they should call me and at any time I would come help. I kept it as straightforward as I had seen many alchemists around me do before. They agreed to call me and told me about a situation they had on the way back from Missoula a couple weeks ago. Apparently there was a strigoi attack on a novice-training excursion to the forest no one was harmed and the guardians managed to stake the strigoi but they couldn't get rid of the body and it had to be dumped in the woods. It would have to have been disintegrated by now so there was nothing to be done but they told me they were glad they could get extra help for those kind of situations. With a quick goodbye I hung up and started unpacking to settle in.

It was weird being in a new place but I knew I had to get used to it and the best way to do that was by sleeping. I finished unpacking and got changed before getting into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 ** _I know super boring but I needed this chapter to be written so it would make sense. Chapter Rose is going to meet someone. Can you guess who it is? If you can guess you might get a say in what will happen in future chapters. Please review. Thanks I love you guys you all so sweet. XXXXXXX_**


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by and not much happened. I spent everyday mostly lounging around my apartment waiting for something to happen. Nothing did but I still woke up at four am, despite my brain telling me otherwise, and searched the town for anything out of the ordinary that I could fix before any humans noticed it. During the day I visited the gym and started taking part in an online course for a collage that I had been accepted into but declined because I was moving. The online course cost nothing and thanks to being home-schooled at a young age it felt more as something that I could do to pass the time. I was starting to get bored and longed to get out and see something interesting. I stayed up every night waiting for the phone to ring and slept most of the day. The alchemists payed for my apartment and I had a bank account that was frequently filled up so there were no need for me to get a job.

One night I was out looking around the town when my phone started ringing. I fumbled through my purse and pulled out my phone. I answered and placed the phone to my ear. Excitement flooded through my blood as I started to get the feeling that something was about to happen. The phone conversation was short. I spoke to the same person as I had last time and all they did was give me a brief overview of the situation and give me co-ordinates on where to go. Apparently a new guardian was being brought in and once they got outside of the wards of the academies private runway they were attacked by strigoi. One guardian had been killed, one badly injured and all strigoi 3 had been staked. I punched the co-ordinates into my phone and followed how far it was from me. It was close by only a ten-minute drive.

I ran back to my apartment and stocked up my purse with chemicals and my gun for emergencies. My outfit wasn't ideal for the situation but then again nothing in my wardrobe was. Alchemists had always been known for their bland colours and business attire. My pencil skirt and white ruffled blouse was something more suited for a secretary or accountant rather then someone who protected the human race from the existence of vampires. Still there was no time to change so I through my hair into a low bun, grabbed my jacked and left. The night was warm with a slight bite to it indicating autumn was here. The sky was black with only the glow of the full moon and the stars to illuminate the darkness. I got into my car as quickly as I could manage in my Minnie heels and drove off to where the co-ordinates said.

I pulled up after a while and spotted the guardians over next to a black SUV. I ran over, my heels clicking on the asphalt, and looked at the scene. There were four bodies on the ground and two guardians. As I approached I slowed down my pace and saw that one of them was actually supporting the other. The first thing I knew I had to do was to attend to the injured guardian. He had a large gash on the top of his head and bite marks on his neck explaining why he looked so dazed but that wasn't even the worst part. His arm looked out of place like it had been broken or dislocated and blood was all over his face. Even in that state I could tell he was actually pretty cute. His blonde hair had a natural shaggy look that made him look young. His eyes were a hazel colour and reminded me of my mother. He had an athletic build, which was normal for a dhampir guardian from years of training.

I quickly took him off the hands of the guardian and placed him carefully down on the road. I disinfected his wounds and bandaged him up careful not to worsen his already injured arm. After that was dealt with I moved to the bodies. It was easy to tell who the strigoi were from the paleness of their skin, blood on their mouths or the stab wounds in their hearts. I took out one of the chemicals in my purse and used a few drops on each body to dissolve it. I moved over to the guardian's body. He looked young and fit like all the other guardians are. His blue eyes were open and looked to be staring off emptily to the forest. Without considering the consequences I moved over and closed his eyes. Only afterwards did I realise the impact that small gesture would have if the alchemists found out.

"So considerate of you." A voice said from behind me. The voice had a hint of a Russian accent to it that sent shivers up my spine. I turned around to look at the person who had just spoken and I was blown away. He was tall, around 6,7 and was packed with muscle not in the gross over muscly way but in an attractive way. His hair was long to just below his chin and was hanging freely to frame his face. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were warm and friendly looking that made me feel safe. The colour was like melted chocolate that made his eyes seem so deep I felt like I could dive into and never reach the bottom. He was hot. There was no other way I could say it but still he was a dhampir and even though they may look human they are not and I had to keep reminding myself that.

"That was nothing." I said after I finished staring at him. He gave me a look that told me he thought I was being modest.

"Nothing? That wasn't nothing. We know how you feel about us and that was something that no other alchemist would ever do." He said. He had a point. Most alchemists where almost too scared to even get in the same room as a vampire. For one to touch one it was almost unheard of. I knew there was no getting out of what I did so I did they only thing I could.

"No one can find out about this. Please don't tell anyone." I said frantically.

"Hold on." He said calmingly. "I'm not going to say anything its okay." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you. What about your friend?" I asked gesturing to the ground where the other guardian lay.

"I don't think you have to worry about him. I doubt he'll even remember what happened today" I smiled in humour knowing he was right. "By the way thank you for all you have done." He said after a moment of silence.

I nodded before talking again. "It's all apart of the job. Actually I don't mean for this to sound mead like I wanted this to happen but I was really wanting to get some excitement. I have been here for weeks and nothing has happened until now." He looked at me like he understood.

"I came here to get away from excitement," he said looking away from me.

"What do you mean? I can tell you have a Russian accent so you must have come from there." I said. He nodded and looked back at me.

"Russia is one of the most strigoi populated countries in the world and my charge was recently killed by one over there." I felt sorry for him. Protecting a Moroi is one of the most important things and when a guardian looses their Moroi its hard for them to get over it easily.

"Were they killed on your watch?" I asked cautiously.

"No he was with his other guardian. I was on vacation" his expression darkened as he spoke of his charges death so I decided to change the subject.

"Sorry we haven't been properly introduced. Rose Manil" I said extending my arm out for him to shake. He raised his eyebrow at the gesture before shrugging.

"You are definitely not like any of the other alchemists I have met," he said and he came closer. "Dimitri Belikov" he said and he shook my hand. I helped him get the dead guardian into the car and we both decided to go to a diner to get some food into the guardian who was still dazed from the endorphins. The diner was open twenty-four hours but the waitress looked annoyed that there were people keeping her from doing nothing.

The menu was full of the usual diner foods which mainly consisted of deep-fried everything. After wrestling with my options I went with the garden salad apposed from the stack of pancakes. I was drooling over the thought of the sweet cakes but thought about the effect long term and that made up my mind for me. This was around lunchtime for the dhampir and Moroi so Dimitri ordered a toasted cheese sandwich, coffee and a doughnut. He questioned me about my choice but I said I had already eaten before coming and wasn't very hungry. He seemed to accept that. For the other guardian, whom I found out was named Stan, we ordered him the greasiest and most sugary thing on the menu knowing it would help get the endorphins out of his system, a plate of three waffles with berries, maple syrup and whipped cream. I was jealous of his food but knew he needed it more then me. When the food came we ate it quickly. I was done before the others were even half way through and just sat there staring at the chocolate glazed doughnut sitting on a plate across from me. I was awoken but the plate being pushed towards me.

"Have it," said Dimitri looking almost amused.

"No I couldn't," I argued pushing it back to his side.

"You have been staring at it for the last ten minutes. If you want it have it. I'm finished anyways." He said and he pushed it over to my side again. This time I didn't push it back but I stared at it thinking about what I should do. My stomach was screaming yes but my head was telling me no think of the consequences. _Screw the consequences._ I told myself and picked up the doughnut. I took one bite and like that I was gone. I turned into some sort of animal wolfing it down. I was surprised I didn't bite my fingers off when I was done. Once I had finished eating I felt embarrassed but when I looked into Dimitri's face I didn't see degust or anything other then genuine humour. He almost looked like he enjoyed what had just happened. Around ten minutes later Stan had only managed to get through two of his waffles so we got the other one wrapped up in a doggie bag and gave it to him to keep for later.

I payed the bill and left a tip for the waitress before leaving with the others. We both had to go our separate ways but Dimitri told me they would need me to come to the academy to give my statement of what I saw here today. I agreed and gave him my details so he could contact me and tell me when. I went back to my apartment after that.

The sun was fully up indicating it was later then I expected. When I got home I through my purse on the couch and kicked off my shoes before walking into my bedroom. As soon as I got into my bedroom I collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion. Was not completely on a vampire schedule and this was way after my usual bedtime. And I needed to get as much sleep as possible.

 ** _Longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoyed it. Yep Dimitri was the one who she was going to meet but most of you could have guessed that. Thanks for all your reviews guys they have been wonderful. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas and I will try to include them as much as I can. You guys are amazing thank you so much. xxxxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

A day went bye before I got a text from Dimitri. He told me I would have to come to the academy to give my report tonight at one in the morning. They offered me residence on the academy grounds for the night and I accepted knowing if they required more information it would be easier then having me drive back in. I got dressed in a more casual outfit that still fit in with the alchemist's idea of fashion. It was a maroon dress with a black buttons from the waist to the neckline and a black collar. I did up all the buttons but the dress felt too tight on my bust so I undid three of the buttons. Undoing the buttons had made me show a little cleavage but not too much that I would be frowned upon. To top it off I added a white leather belt around my waist and wore a pair of white wedged heels. My hair was down and left in its natural waves. I wore make up but made sure not to cover the golden lily on my cheek. Once I was finished I grabbed an overnight bag, which I had already had prepared for a situation where I would have to leave in a hurry. The bag carried the essentials along with several vials of chemicals and acids that would be useful for any type of situation. Once that was done I took my purse and bag and left. I got in my car and drove off to the academy. The drive to the academy was longer then the drive to the airport but I still had no idea how long it would take so I left two hours prior to my expected time just to be safe.

Once I got there I still had forty-five minutes before I had to go speak to the guardians so I thought I would go find my room and get settled in. I walked across the academy grounds towards the castle like building trying to find the guest quarters. To humans this place was a very elite collage that was almost impossible to get into. It suited well to the structure of the building and worked well as a cover up. It was daytime for vampires and a dozen students were roaming around the grounds when I entered. As I walked across the concrete I felt people turn to stare. I even heard whispers and a wolf whistle from behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with my head held high and a smirk on my lips. I wasn't going to lie, I liked getting attention and that back there was a great boost for my self-esteem. I had stopped being anorexic and bulimic but I still felt self-conscious about my weight and continued to eat small amounts and workout after having something that went against my rules. After the doughnut from the night I met Dimitri I felt so bad that I spent five hours in the gym the next day. I was still the same and that's how I wanted to stay.

Moroi were lucky. The girls were all tall and supermodel thin without even trying. That came from a blood based diet, they could still eat human food and it did help them when they couldn't have blood but they preferred blood and after feeding they hardly had room for real food. Moroi drank from feeders, humans who willingly gave their blood for the high of the endorphins. Feeders usually become addicted to the high from the endorphins in vampires saliva. Strigoi endorphins are much stronger than a Moroi's which made them even more deadly. Strigoi can be made in two ways. The first is by being turned, when a strigoi drinks the blood of a Moroi, dhampir or human and feeds heir blood back to them. The other is when a Moroi drinks too much blood and transforms them into a strigoi. The Moroi only take small amounts from the feeders to keep them alive but not change them into one of the undead vampires. Strigoi can drink any blood but they went after Moroi because Moroi blood makes them stronger. That's why they have guardians to protect them from strigoi. The dhampir race relied on the Moroi because they could not have children within their race. The only way dhampir's where created is when a Moroi and dhampir have a child. I had learnt every detail to the vampire race in my trainings and knew what every role was. I always believed the dhampir roll was honourable. To lay down your life to protect another just to keep their races going was dedication and a sacrifice. I was pulled back into my own thoughts when I made it inside the building. I looked around but had no way to go so I had no choice but to ask. Just then a Moroi girl walked by and I tapped her lightly.

"Sorry. I'm lost. Would you mind showing me the way to guest housing?" I asked. She looked like a porcelain doll with flawless pale skin and golden blonde hair that was straight and framed her face.

"Sure. I'll walk you. I have time." She said giving me a smile that hid her fangs. She knew what I was and was being considerate not to do anything that would scare me. I thanked her and we walked side by side through the halls of the academy.

"I'm Rose by the way, Rose Manil" I introduced myself and she looked at me warily but responded anyway.

"Lissa Dragomir" her name was one I recognised instantly. The Dragomir's were one of the most respected royal families in the vampire world. I had learnt all that I could about the Dragomir's. The Dragomir's were the smallest royal family consisting of only four members. André Dragomir the eldest child and successor to the lord Dragomir title. Lissa is the youngest child being only seventeen, the same age as me. Her parents were celebrities in their own ways but had stayed low and out of the gossip grapevine over the last few years. I didn't say anything after the introductions and instead we walked in silence.

"I have never seen one of you before" she said breaking the silence.

"Really?" I asked. Before me I assumed in an area with a vampire school there would have been another alchemist who would have to have come into the school before.

"Yeah. Well actually most of us had never heard of alchemists until yesterday when they told us an alchemist was coming. They explained to us what you were and how to behave around you. You know not to touch you or do any magic around you," she said looking at me like she was worried I would sprint in the opposite direction at any moment.

"Honestly I don't care I wont get scared just be yourself fangs and all and I promise if I start to feel uncomfortable I will tell you" I said honestly. I wanted people to stay the same and not have to change because of me. She gave me a smile that showed the tips of her fangs but nothing g more. We eventually made it to what looked like an administrative desk. They asked for my name and gave me my room number and key. I thanked them and turned to Lissa.

"Thanks. You should probably go I don't want to get you in trouble" I said.

"I suppose. We should talk later though and if you need anything just ask. Its probably better if you come find me. Some of the people here aren't the most reliable or respectable of people." She said. I understood where she was coming from and took her word for it.

"Ok ill see you around." I said and we both waved to each other before going our own separate ways. I made it to my room and took out the map that I had been given at the front desk. I looked around the map until I found the guardian centre and the quickest way to get there from where I was. After that I opened my bag and took out my makeup bag. I brushed my hair and fixed my face applying a new coat of pink lip-gloss and brushed the tangles out of my hair before turning and leaving my room.

 _ **thanks for all your wonderful reviews. i promise from here onwards the chapters are going to get more interesting. please keep reveewing they inspire me to make up more interesting chapters that will hopefully be enjoyable for you guys. if you have any ideas i would love to hear them. i love you all for all your support. thank you xxxxx.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I walked to the guardian centre and knocked on the door. I was exactly on time and way ready to give my statement. I had never done this before but I had been taught what to do in a situation like this. I just had to give them the facts about what happened and what I saw but not go into detail. No emotions, they just add more questions and that is something that I did not need. The door opened on its own and I walked inside. The room itself looked like some sort of office but the furniture was arranged into a conference room layout with a long table in the middle of the room. Everyone was already seated at the table and there was one empty seat at the end of the table distanced from all the other chairs. I assumed it was mine and walked over and sat down. I knew they had moved it to be further away for my comfort. I sat there and waited for someone to begin. Everyone was staring at me and I felt small under their stares. I turned my attention to the person sitting across the table who I was assuming was in charge. She seemed intrigued by me and she examined me thoroughly before blinking and speaking.

"Right we have all come here to get the reports from all personnel involved in the events that occurred on the seventeenth of October." She started shuffling papers and writing something at the top of one of the papers. I took my gaze of her and only then did I notice Dimitri was in the room. He sat next to the woman who I noticed was the woman I had spoken to on the phone. He looked the same only this time his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. A few strands were free and were loosely handing around his face making him look even more badass then the last time, if that were even possible. I looked back to the woman who looked ready to begin the statements.

Dimitri started and gave a detailed explanation of all the events that passed. He didn't go into detail about the killings or the violent parts. When he did get to the staking he described it as though it were nothing new. At the back of his neck I could see a promise mark and six tiny tattoos. Molnija marks. They were the way guardians showed their kills. Every time a guardian kills a strigoi they ear them selves one of those little tattoos. The marks looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossed in an _X_ shape. The name Molinja was the Russian word for lightning explaining their design. Dimitri had six. On the night we had met he had killed two of the three strigoi meaning he earned two Molinja. From the count he had now he would have had four marks already. It was a high number for any guardian. Some guardians can go their whole life without ever getting a Molinja mark. Dmitri had already killed six at a young age he would have gotten a badass reputation around here. Dimitri had kept his promise and held back what I did and our conversation. He also kept the details of the diner on the down low only saying we stopped in there to pick up some food for Stan to get his blood sugar back. I was grateful for what he did and knew I would have to do the same.

Once Dimitri was finished it was Stan's turn. He did the same, giving little detail, but he could only tell half the story due to him being bitten and being too dazed from the endorphins to know what happened after. He killed one strigoi and I could only see one Molinja make making the strigoi his first. By the look on his face I could tell he was embarrassed by what happened and also a little haunted. In the story he told us he knew the guardian who was killed very well and were close friends from when they were novices. I felt awful for him. He had lost his friend but was too drugged up on the endorphins to remember how it happened or what he did. Of course it wasn't his fault. He must have known there was nothing he could do.

After he wrapped up his story it was my turn. I did the same as the others telling my story from when I arrived. I held back on the same details Dimitri had. It was harder then I thought it would be. The details that I had to keep to myself were parts that held together a lot of the story and I had to be careful not to leave any threads to the story. Once I finished the woman nodded and wrapped up the meeting. I was excused first and I left without another word. I walked out the door and right before it closed I heard her.

"Your suspicions are right. She does look like it and I noticed her body language. You might be right guardian Belikov but I will need to see her in action" she said. I was confused but what they meant and right before the door closed I heard Dmitri say: "I'll get on it right away" the door closed and I ran before anyone could walk out and find me eavesdropping. Were they talking about me? I was so confused. What do they mean see me in action? Suspicions of what? What do they think I am? I kept running and ran straight into someone's back.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going" I said to the person. He turned around to face me and looked annoyed but when he saw me his expression changed. He was handsome with red hair that stuck up in every direction. His blue eyes looked like Safire's with an edge of grey to them. He had freckles that covered both of his cheeks and made him look cuter.

"No problem. Your that alchemist right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm Rose." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Suits. I'm Mason," he said.

"Well I honestly feel really bad about running into you like that. Are you sure your okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me I'm a dhampir and future guardian were made of pretty tough stuff" he said.

"Okay. Remind me not to verse you in a boxing match or sparing." I said teasingly.

"Well I might go easy on you" he said looking into my eyes.

"Or really? You think I need help?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and adjusting my stance to something more intimidating.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be offensive. I'm just saying dhampir's are born with abnormal strength but if you think you can take it then we'll see. Come to the gym later. I have to go to practice now but later we will figure this out once and for all." He said and turned around not giving me the chance to respond. I knew he could easily beet me but I didn't like being called weak. I had taken and aced every training course the alchemists had given me and I was pretty sure I would be able to hold my own for a while. And even If I didn't win I could still hold him for at least a minute and that should be enough to prove just how strong I am.


	8. Chapter 8

I met him at the gym ready to prove him wrong. A small voice in my head was telling this was a bad idea. He was a dhampir. He was born with triple the strength of a human. I ignored the voice and focused on assessing my technique. Since leaving the alchemist training I haven't been doing as much training as I had. I still went to the gym to keep my strength and figure but I couldn't spar with anyone there. I considered taking martial arts classes but decided against it knowing I could be called for a job at any time and the classes could interfere.

I had no doubt I would loose but that didn't matter to me. It was obvious he was the kind of guy who would go easy on me and even if it meant loosing in the end I would have gotten a fight out of it and leave with few injuries. He was dressed in the classic workout clothes that I wore when at the gym. Unfortunately I hadn't expected to be doing any sort of combat or exercise of any kind while here at the academy and hadn't packed for this sort of situation. I wore the most comfortable and stretchy thing I had brought with me. In the end I was wearing a pair of grey stretchy pyjama shorts and a navy tank top. The only shoes I had with me were my heels and I couldn't wear those so I chose to go barefoot. He looked me up and down and gave me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and shook him off telling him to just ignore it. He respected my request and we both got into stretching.

The stretching was a routine warm up I always did so I knew how to stretch properly and get my muscles to loosen. A few minutes into the stretch he started doing things that showed his strength. I ignored him best I could but it was hard when I guy was going one-handed push-ups right in front of you. I knew he was showing off and after a few moments of consideration I stated to do the same. I was pretty flexible and used that to show off. Lying on my side I lifted my leg until it was behind my head and dropped it back down. I repeated this a few more times my leg getting further and further each time. I looked at mason and could see him watching me from the corner of his eyes. I smirked to myself trying to hide it form him and decided it was time to brink out the big gun. I stood up and started to walk away, this got his attention. He stopped doing push-ups and watched me walk away and just when he least expected it I did a spin and dropped into the splits. He made a loud hissing noise as if he were in pain and made me giggle.

"What are you? A slinky?" he asked. I laughed louder this time and got out of the splits and stood up.

"No but I am stretchy" I said. He gave me a look like he saw something else from that statement. "Come on Mason. Picture me naked in your own time right now I want to spar." That got a laugh from him and he stood up mumbling something under his breath. We walked over to the mat in the middle of the floor and got into our stances readying ourselves for the fight. Our stances were similar but from the look in his eyes I could see he was going to be on offence. I swapped my stance to a more defensive stance planning on tricking him and going on offence instead.

There was no bell or coach around so Mason counted down from three and we began fighting. He lunged at me but I managed to duck just in time and while he was recovering from the shock that he had just missed a human I leapt at him. He through me off easily and I hit the mat hard. Before he had the chance to pin me I rolled out of the way and jumped back up to my feet. My speed surprised him; I could see it in his eyes. Or fight continued for a little more until he got the right move and pinned me to the mat. I sighed knowing this was coming and accepted defeat. I was still pinned, my arms were on both sides of my head and mason was holding me down with all his body weight. He was staring straight in my eyes. I did nothing to get out of his grip, it would be pointless, instead I just blinked a few times to get his attention. After a couple seconds of more staring he spoke while still pinning me.

"What are you?" he asked sounding breathless.

"I'm an Alchemist you know that" I said.

"No," said a new voice," you're a dhampir" I looked over and saw Dimitri standing in the doorway looking at me with a stoic face. Mason got off me and I slowly stood up.

"No I'm not" I started once fully off the floor. "I'm a human." They were starting to scare me. "You saw I lost the fight," I argued.

"Yes but still no human would have lasted that long against a dhampir" said Mason.

"If you knew that then why did you ask me to fight you knowing I would loose easily?" I asked getting angry. He knew I would loose easily. Heck I knew I would loose but still he wanted t fight me just for an ego boost.

"Because I asked him to" said Dimitri. My head shot to him and I felt confused.

"The night I met you I could see you were a dhampir but I shook it off because dhampir's look almost human but watching how you acted and behaved only made my suspicion stronger. I talked about it with Alberta and she wanted to see with her own eyes. Once you came she saw the same as I did and wanted to see you in a fight. I called mason and asked him to create a little scene and get you to fight him. Witnessing what just happened proves our suspicions were correct. You are a dhampir," he said. The whole world blurred as I though back my whole life rethinking everything. From the first memory I had I can remember my mother was always telling me to blend in and not stand out. My whole life had changed. Looking back I saw everything differently.

"NO!" I shouted breaking out of my chance." I am a human I would know what I am," I shouted in defence.

"No human could have lasted that long in a fight against a dhampir." Said Dimitri calmly.

"So? I have taken a lot of classes. I know how to fight," I argued.

"I can see that but still even the best human fighter couldn't beet a dhampir. We are born with unnatural speed and strength and have a major advantage over any human. You managed to dodge him twice. That is something even an untrained dhampir can do." He said.

I looked back again and everything started to click my body shape. My mothers behaviour. Is she even my mother? Thinking about this I felt emotions well up inside me and I knew I had to get out.

Before anyone could do anything to stop me I sprinted out of the room across the academy and straight to my room where I grabbed my phone and called my mom.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello" she said after three rings.

"Mom I hav-" I started but got cut off.

"Rose. I feel like its been forever. How is it? I knew you were so excited about getting into the field. Are you happy?" She rambled on throwing questions at me too quickly for me to answer.

"Yeah its great but I have some things I need to talk with you abo-" I started again only to be cut off for the second time.

"Tell me all about it. Have you seen any strigoi yet? Have you met any vampires at all? Remember if you do not to let them corrupt your soul. Don't become like your-" I cut her off this time.

"Mom! Seriously I have something I desperately need to ask you." I said. it was silent for a moment before I herd her again.

"Okay," she said simply. I took a deep breath before asking her.

"Mom what am I?" I asked.

"You know what you are," she said rushed and I knew she was nervous. "You're a human alchemist doing her job to protect humans from the creatures of evil" she said sweetly.

"No mom. You know what I mean. I want the truth, what am I?" I asked in a serious tone.

"We can't say this over the phone" she said at last. "I'll come down and we'll talk about this." That wasn't going to happen. I had to know what she had been keeping from me since I was born.

"Okay. But mom when you get here no stalling no lies just the truth. Please I need to know," I said before hanging up. I walked up to my mirror and looked at my reflection. The girl looked so human but then again all dhampir's looked human. I gently stroked the lily on my cheek and thought about the consequences that could come with having a dhampir alchemist. A creature of evil working for them. My mother had taught me that there was no need to fear vampires. She told me that there were bad vampires in the world but not all vampires are bad. As well as teaching me that she also taught me how to act when the alchemist were involved. I had to act scared to be around vampires and when I was alone I could speak freely. I had to wonder if my mother had taught me not to be afraid of them because I was one of them. I was friendly and not afraid to be around vampires but maybe I had gotten too friendly that I wasn't normal.

I walked away from my mirror and jumped on my bed taking out my file book. I had read the files over and over that I almost knew it off by heart. Flipping through until I had found the dhampir part. The file was on the school, explaining in deep detail what the Moroi and dhampir's do and learn here.

The file had pages of the curriculum that the dhampir's take from the age of four to eighteen. At young ages they learn what types of vampires there are and what they can do. They are taught what strigoi are, how they are created, their abilities and strengths and how they can be killed. Once they get into a junior level they are thought basic novice skills and take training courses. From the ages of ten to fourteen they are taking more combat and learning how to defend themselves. At fifteen they are taught to protect the Moroi and more advanced manoeuvres. Sixteen- seventeen they are in the senior level learning all strategies to protect Moroi and stake strigoi. Seventeen to eighteen they continue with the same courses and undertake a test where they have a Moroi student to protect for six weeks inside the school while guardians jump out and pretend to be strigoi. They are given practice stakes and have to kill the strigoi and protect their Moroi. Failing the field experience has a huge impact on weather they graduate as a guardian or not. The final thing novice's do is their trails. Trials are where they must protect a Moroi while being attacked by guardians and must get through a bunch of obstacles with their Moroi. After that they graduate and go on into the world as guardians. They go to court where they get their assignments and after that they are in the real world.

I stopped reading and tried to go to sleep. I was still in my clothes but I didn't care. It didn't matter any way I couldn't sleep. Even though I had been up all night I was on a human schedule and the light outside was daytime for me. I gave up and got showered and changed into a pair of light skinny jeans and a white blouse. I slipped on a pair of flats and walked outside. The person at the front desk didn't seem to notice and I thought about how easily I could back my bag and sneak out. Then I remembered all the guardians patrolling the grounds and my plans of escape flew out the window.

The sun was at its highest when I came out side indicating it was around midday. I walked over to the edge of the school where there were trees with shade to keep me covers. A soft breeze tickled my skin cooling me from the heat of the sun. The grass so green and full of life considering that the people who lived here were considered creatures of evil. I walked around the boarder thinking about what would happen. Tomorrow I would be leaving and I would see my mother. She would tell me everything like she promised and then… I don't know. If I am a dhampir what will I do? Do I come here and train to be a guardian with all the others my age? Even if I did I am far behind everyone and there would be no way I could catch up in time for graduation.

Could I stay an alchemist? If it's true we have kept it secret for this long. Could we just keep it secret? No. I knew I couldn't be with them knowing the truth. One way or another they would find out and it won't be pretty when that happens. Sure I could just move away and do little missions but they are always watching. With every little act I did that raised suspicion it would just leave a trail of breadcrumbs that would in the end be my downfall. I rapped my arms around me and leaned against a large tree.

Out in the distance were the woodlands. It was dark, creepy and probably full of strigoi waiting to attack. A school full of innocent people who would end up as a midnight snack. I would be the one cleaning up the mess behind. If I were any other alchemist I would just do my job and get out as quickly as I could but I'm not. I'm me and if I am what they think I am I would feel so guilty that I wasn't here. I should have left the alchemists and come to help protect my own race. Even if I was behind I wasn't completely untrained and I could catch up. School had just started again. I was cut out of my thoughts when someone spoke.

"Trouble sleeping?" I gasped in surprise and jumped around to see Dimitri in his leather duster.

"Just thought I would get some sun. I might as well while I still can." I said. I knew it was rude but I couldn't help it.

"It bothers you," he stated as though it were obvious. I said nothing. He turned his head away from me and looked out into the forest I was looking at moments ago.

"I know what your group thinks about our race. We are the unnatural offspring of a Moroi and a human." He said.

"That's not what bothers me" I rushed after he finished.

"Then what is it?" he asked. I looked at him debating wether I should tell him or not before deciding I should.

"Have you ever been living your whole life thinking your one thing learning all the rules and logics of your kind? Have you ever lived in a world where you are taught to hate something and in a matter of seconds you find out you could be the thing that you were taught to despise?" I asked him softly.

"No. I can't say that I have."

"How would you imagine it would feel?" I asked. I wanted him to know what I felt.

"I would imagine it's pretty scary," he said.

"Yeah it is but not because I could be a dhampir. I don't hate your kind or the Moroi. Not like the other alchemist's do. I respect all you guys do and I don't believe your creatures of evil. What scares me is that if I am a dhampir I will have lost all my value in the world. I wont know what to do, what I want to be or who I really am. I won't have a purpose and I feel like I wont belong anywhere." I said admitting everything on my mind.

"You do belong somewhere. You belong here with others just like you," he said. I appreciated his kindness but I knew there were problems.

"As a novice. Do you honestly think I can just join in with others my age and graduate to be a guardian in time? I'm trained in the basics but there is no way I could fight a strigoi with the moves I have learnt" I said.

"You could get extra training sessions. Someone will train you and you won't be behind," He said. I smiled and turned away from him to look back out into the forest.

"Thanks I really appreciate that but honestly before I do anything I will need to think," I said. I couldn't see his response but the silence told me he understood. After a few more moments of silence I knew I had to leave. It was getting late and I wanted to leave before the vampiric day began. I said good-bye to Dimitri and he promised we would keep in touch. After that I went back to my room packed up all my belongings and left.

The car ride home was quiet with only the sound of the radio in the background. My mother was on her way making me anxious to get home quickly. When I got home I checked my answering machine and heard a message from my mother saying she would be in early in the morning. I sighed and sunk down on the couch and closed my eyes. Slowly my eyes get heavier and heavier until they shut sending me off into a deep sleep. It had been almost 24 hours since I had gotten a full eight hours of sleep and I was exhausted. Tomorrow my mother was going to tell me the truth about everything and I needed to know but that can wait till tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Janine

16 years earlier

"Ugh" I cried out as I was thrown onto the cold cement floor. They had gotten me and I wasn't fighting against them. I had accepted my defeat and yet they still felt a need to be hostile. I had no idea what they were planning to do to me. For days they had kept me in a jail cell at the court.

I felt like an animal behind this cold metal bars. Today they had cuffed me and dragged me over to a new part of court I had never seen. We went through a long series of channels and tunnels until we reached what looked like some sort of medieval dungeon.

Julian grinned like the Cheshire cat the whole time and it bothered me to see he was enjoying this. At St. Dunkan's we had always been competing against each other and it was just a friendly competition for me. Now I see it meant much more then that to him. Every time I had beaten him was more reason for him to torture me now. The room had only a few people in it, at most eight including me. I was lifted from the floor and pushed into a stiff chair in the middle of the room.

My hands and feet were strapped to the arms and legs of the chair and a sort of collar strapped around my neck. I looked up; the room was dark with only one light bulb on a string to illuminate the room. The people around me were all staring at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"Is he here yet?" asked Julian sounding slightly annoyed.

"Not yet but he will be here soon" answered back another guardian standing by the door.

"I don't believe it, how do we know he's coming at all?" said Julian sounding angry.

"Because he's already here" said a new voice. I looked around the room until I saw a new person had joined us. He was dressed in a suit looking like he was going to a wedding. Everyone was silent and he smiled and looked at me. He walked towards me and bowed.

"Hello princess" he said.

"What?" I croaked out.

"You must know," he said looking smug. "By marring the last of the Mazur's you became the princess, but don't worry we will soon change that" he said coming to stand next to me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked trying to sound strong but it didn't exactly work.

"Its more what you are going to do for you first. You are going to sign these divorce papers and renounce your title as princess or else we are going to hurt your daughter," he said. I gasped.

"You have my daughter?" I asked.

"Yes princess we have your daughter and your husband and they can both go free now if you follow our orders." He said. I tried to hold back my tears. They had Abe and my daughter I had failed them. A lone tear slid down my cheek and the man wiped it away. "Now now princess no need to cry. If you sign the papers we will give your daughter to an academy where she can grow up and be a guardian just like you did when you where her age. She can grow up like a normal child and all you have to do is sign the papers and let her move on with her life." He said. His offer sounded good and I knew giving her to an academy would be better then whatever they had planned for her. To grow up in a jail cell or be shipped off to the bloodwhore's where she will grow up to be just like them. I knew what I should do and I was willing to do it but I still had one question.

"What about Abe? What happens to him?" I asked.

"Ibrahim's future rests in Tatiana's hands but as a royal I can promise no harm will come to him," he said. I had heard there was a new queen elected. I didn't know whom but I knew she was an Ivashkov and was a close friend of Abe growing up. I nodded and there released my right hand for me to sign and I did with a shaky hand. I knew this was for the best. Once I had finished they restrained my hand again.

"Excellent and now this is what I am going to do to you" he said and I felt the guardians arms wrap around me and force my head up to look straight into his eyes.

"Compulsion" I gasped out. His grin stretched even further onto his face and I closed my eyes. I squeezed them shut as tight as I could and that's when I felt it: pain. Pain so intense it felt as if it was frying my insides. This electrifying pain spread through out my body sending me into a shaking fit. Electric collar I eyes were forced open and I had no choice to look into his eyes. I couldn't make out the words he said but I felt hazy like in a dreamy state. My eyes slightly blurred over and I could feel myself feeling faint. The only words I made out were: " _you will forget all love you felt for Abe and your child." "You will forget about ever being married." "You will forget about being royal and your child being royal" and you will forget ever having a-"…_ he was cut off by the door bursting open. Tatiana stormed in and I was awoken from the compulsion trance. I felt different but I couldn't describe how.

"What is happening in here?" she shouted in rage. Her eyes were wide and her stare was as if laser beams could shoot out.

"Routine compulsion your majesty" answered the man. "We have been told to compel her into forgetting." He said.

"Under who's orders?" she asked looking outraged.

"The councils." He answered.

"That's fully because I am the queen and I have not authorised any of this." She said.

"With all do respect your majesty. The council does not need your consent to have permission." He said.

"No but I must at least be present to watch the vote and sign off on the agreement," she said. "As I have not done either this is unacceptable."

"Your majesty we are already half done we can't take that back now," said the man.  
"That is why you spirit users are dangerous. Thank god know one outside this court know about spirit or there could be serious consequences. What have you compelled her to forget so far?" she asked. The man looked at me and turned back to her and whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You have done enough damage. I am going to make compulsion illegal to stop this from happening. Compelling her to forget to love is inhuman almost as bad as strigoi compelling to freely give up out blood. Now free her and get her back into guardian training. When she is ready I will find her an assignment far away from here." With that she walked out of the room and the man turned back to me.

"You will forget everything that has happened to you in the last week." He said in a soothing voice and I nodded and closed my eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in a hospital I was told I had hit my head fighting against a strigoi and had slipped into a coma. I had amnesia and had forgotten everything that had happened in the last three years of my life. The queen had placed me into a guardian training rehab facility and in a few short months I was ready to get back into the field. They had given me a Szelzky lord to guard and I had taken it gratefully. Now I lived with him and protected them every day. The marks on my neck had almost tripled and I had become quite famous amongst the dhampir's. I felt stronger and braver but I had a feeling that something was missing. Everyday I would wake up feeling like a part of my soul was missing. The part where I actually feel and not just go through everyday doing without any emotion. Even today I feel like a mindless robot and I want something to be in my life but I don't know what.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I was up early. I got changed into a pair of simple black slacks and a tight fitting white camisole. I added a navy blazer that made my outfit look like something normal people would wear to an office where they do normal jobs that don't have anything to do with the supernatural. My fair was out and straightened down my back

Normal people wouldn't put the effort in for a visit from their mother but I am not normal. I knew very well that if she saw me in a pair of tracksuit pants and a sweatshirt she would have a heart attack. I had cleaned up my apartment making sure everything was in order. I liked to think of my self as a neat person but I wasn't. My clean-ups usually involved throwing whatever was lying around into an area where it wouldn't be seen and I would be able to deal with it later.

Today I was so anxious I cleaned the entire apartment until every spec of dust was removed. Once that was done all that was left was to wait. I paced back and forth across my living room near the door. My thoughts were echoing through my mind and when I eventually stopped pacing I thought I saw a hole in the floor where I paced. There was nothing, it was just my over thinking brain causing hallucinations. I blinked a couple times before walking over and sitting on my couch.

I picked up an old magazine and looked at the insanely thin models in their overly expensive outfits. Looking at them reminded me of a Moroi. Of course the Moroi don't starve themselves but they live off blood, they can still eat human food but after their feed they aren't hungry. All Moroi are tall, but they couldn't help that. Most humans could never reach that "ideal" skinniness, just as Moroi girls could never have the curvy figure that dhampir's and human have. Everyone wants what they can't have.

Just then the buzzer rang and I put down my magazine. I ran to the door and pressed the button opening the door to the apartment. It was only a matter of seconds before I would know the truth and I felt so anxious. My heart was pounding in my chest, my hands felt sweaty and I could feel beads of sweat on my brow. I head footsteps approaching and opened the door not giving the chance for my mother to knock. She looked startled but shook it off. I wanted to just get to what she had come here for so I lead her through to my couch without speaking.

She seemed to understand and followed my lead. Once we were both seated the silence started to feel awkward. Neither of us knew how to start so we just sat there both trying to avoid eye contact. Eventually I broke the silence and started.

"Mom can we just cut the crap and get to the truth like you promised. The silence is killing me and I need to know the truth. I _deserve_ to know," I said calmly. She looked up into my eyes and sighed.

"Yes you do," she said. "But you have to know that once you do know you can't un-know." I nodded and took a deep breath to slow my rapid heartbeat.

"I understand so just answer this one question," I started. "Am I a dhampir?" I asked. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes" she said barely above a whisper. I hear it clear as day. And in a matter of moments my would was shattered again. I had a flashback over everything that I could remember. After the flashback I felt angry and I couldn't stop the rage building inside me.

"Explain," I said coldly. She looked at me cautiously and nodded.

"Your father was killed by a strigoi a week after you were born," she started and took another deep breath before speaking again. "And your mother brought you to me because she was on duty with a lord and couldn't have a child with her." My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened.

"Your not my mother?" I asked (well more like accused)

"No, I'm not," she said. More rage was building up inside me.

"Tell me everything," I demanded. And she did.

My mother told me the story from beginning to send on how my mother was a guardian; one of the best and my father was just another Moroi looking for fun. My mother was around twenty when she was pregnant with me and didn't want to stop being a guardian so she had arranged to send me to live with my father but a few weeks after I was born my mother had received a letter saying that my father had been killed by strigoi. Having no more options she gave me to an alchemist friend to look after.

"Why didn't she just send me to an academy? That's what usually happens?" I asked.

"She wanted you to choose to become a guardian or not. But when she came to give you to me she told me this was the hardest think that has ever happened to her in her entire life and she didn't want you to ever have to do it. She told me to keep it a secret and raise you as my own child and if you wanted you could be connected to the world of the supernatural as an alchemist." Said my… I don't know what she is to me now.

"What about the alchemists? If they find out they could have you taken away." I said. She may not have been my birth mother but she still raised me as her own and she taught me differently specifically so I wouldn't hate my own kind. She shook her head and looked hesitant.

"No. I am a retired alchemist. They can do a lot to me still but they can't send me to re-education and they wont do anything to me because they already know. And they promised me they wouldn't do anything to me if I handed you over." As she finished that sentence to door burst open and a teem or alchemists n black suits burst in and surrounded me.

"I am so sorry but it was the only was I wouldn't get in trouble." Said my adoptive mother who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh you're in trouble but it wont be as much thanks to your information Andrea." Said a new voice. It was deep but still sounded feminie. I looked over to the door and saw a woman dressed in a pair of black slacks and a grey suit jacket. On her cheek I saw her golden lily sparkle. She walked over to me bent down.

"You on the other hand are in serious trouble. What should we do with you? Re-education is out of the question when you are a creature of evil," she said. "A dhampir commune to be with the rest of the bloodwhore's or how about we just kill you now?" I felt week. I wasn't restrained or anything but I knew better than to do anything that would give them more reason to hate me.

"Whatever you are going to do, get it over with," I said strongly.

"Brave words but I'm afraid we cant do that. You are coming with us and your fate will be decided there."

"Where?" I asked

"The royal court." She said and a second after that I felt a sharp prick in my neck. My eyelids got heavy and I felt drowsy and then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Abe

16 years earlier.

Russia seemed like a good place to go to. After all that had happened I needed a break away from everything. I had more than enough money to live for the rest of my life in comfort but it didn't feel like it was enough. I spent every day walking around the streets and ended every night the same: with 3 shots of Russian vodka. That stuff was as strong as it could get and did the job of putting me to sleep without any dreams of what I had missed most.

One day I woke up and instead of going on my normal walk around town I went to a dhampir community. I was in no way interested in a quick hook up with anyone but I wanted to see how these people lived. This dhampir commune was not as bad as the hundreds more I had visited once long ago. Those places the girls were all drunk or high on endorphins, dressed in dresses that fit more like a shirt, and wanting nothing more than a Moroi man to drink her blood during sex. It was seen as the kinkiest thing a dhampir could do. Looking around I saw single mothers walking by with their children. They all looked so frightened of me like I was here to take their children to be my bloodwhore's. I didn't talk to anyone, didn't go inside any building I just looked around. After that I left so they wouldn't see me as a threat.

I came back regularly and offend donated small amounts of money through envelopes that I would leave in their mailboxes. The community started to get used to me after a few months and they started talking to me in a friendly manor. I had mad a few friends within the community and they thanked me for the money I had sent them after first promising to pay it all back. I didn't want it back. The money wasn't worth anything to me. My bank was full of millions that I couldn't use and I was glad to give it out to these people. I offered my services to them and got a lot of requests for things found on the black market. For most people I did it in return for a favour but with others I made a deal with them and if they didn't pay their half of the deal they wouldn't get my half. This had gotten me the knick name Zmey with in Russian means the snake. I got used to the name and became fond of it. This was something that gave me purpose and a reason to get up of bed in the morning.

A few years passed and the kids grew. Some went of to academies to learn to become guardians, others stayed behind with their mothers. One day I had come across I group of boys who told me they were going on a hunt fro strigoi and needed a ride up to the north side of the mountain. I knew their mothers and so I charged them a favour. I liked favours; after all they are what got my daughter to a safe place far away from the royal court. I just hope she will be happy.

I rode them to the top of the mountain and styed with them. Hunting strigoi was madness especially for untrained guardians. Watching Janine fight strigoi, it looked so effortless for her. She was graceful and precise even when she was bleeding, week or tired. She held the stake in one hand and stabbed it into the strigoi's heart in one quick precise movement. She was so strong and brave it was why I loved her. And why I still do. I had connections that gave me updates regularly about what she was doing. I heard great stories and in total gained at lease fifteen Molinja marks, higher than most guardians ever see in their lifetime. These boys were holding the stakes all wrong, even I could see that, and they were going to get themselves killed. I tried to stop them honestly but they went on anyway.

When they came back there was only three left. One of the boys was seriously injured and needed immediate medical attention. The others looked horrified and begged forgiveness they promised to protect me at their payment. Loosing my title had also meant loosing my guardian privileges and these boys were offering to be my guardians. They were un-promised but they were still dhampir's willing to lay down their lives for a Moroi. Me. I accepted their deal and told them it would be as a job and not a sacrifice.

I payed them weekly and promised let them live under my roof. I built a training room for them. If they weren't going to become a promised guardian they could still train to become a better guardian. They had worked hard and built up both strength and speed until they both looked like forces to be reckoned with. I dare say they could even take on a trained guardian. After a few more years I had decided to leave this town and go to somewhere new. The boy, more like men now, both wanted to come with me. They said goodbye to their mother and came with me to Novosibirsk and there I bought a new home. I received more letters about how Janine was doing. Every time I read the letters I felt a pain in my chest. Today I felt the worst pain ever because today was the day exactly sixteen years ago when I lost them both.

 _ **SO I KNOW THERE WERE ALOT OF MIXED REACTIONS ON MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE ON UPDATING BUT RIGHT NOW I AM ON SCHOOL HOLLIDAYS AND I WENT AWAY WITHOUT MY LAPTOP BUT IM BACK NOW SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. ANYWAY THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, SOME OF YOU LIKED IT, SOME DIDNT AND SOME WERE JUST CONFUSED I WANT TO POINT OUT THAT THIS IS JUST MADE UP AND WONT FOLLOW RICHELLE'S SERIES DOWN TO EVERY DETAIL I AM CHANGING IT INTO MY STORY AND I HAVE A PLAN FOR HOW THE STORY IS GOING TO PLAY OUT AND HOW IT WILL END IF YOU ARE CONFUSED YOU CAN EITHER DIRECT MESSAGE ME WITH YOUR QUESTIONS OR JUST WAIT BECAUSE YOUR QUESTIONS WILL PROBABLE BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS IT IS SO NICE TO HEAR YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE IT AND REMEMBER IF YOU SEE ANYTHING THAT I SHOULD FIX TELL ME BECAUSE I WANT TO FIX IT ASAP. THANKS XOXO.**_


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up I was in what looked like some sort of medieval jail cell. The walls were made of stone and the bars looked so rusted that I could have broken them easily if my hands weren't tied behind my back, either way I knew just from looking at this it wasn't a jail cell. They wouldn't keep prisoners in something this close to collapsing in upon it-self. A few seconds after I woke up I heard the door open and a couple of people dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt came it, guardians. Hey didn't speak they just walked over and cut the rope restraining my wrists. They weren't being hostile and just helped me to my feet. They walked me out of the cell and down a long hallway into a room that looked like it was used for balls and special occasions. In that room I saw everyone. All the alchemists that I knew and the few people I had become close with whilst on my mission. Dimitri was there and so was Stan and the head guardian I had seen at my statement . Her royal highness sat in a golden throne at the top of a small flight of stairs.

The guardians nudged me forward to a seat in the middle of the room. I didn't fight them and sat in the seat. The people around me had a mix of different looks on their faces. Some looked like they were ready to cut off my head if they had the chance, others looked like the wanted so badly to give me a hug and reassure me that everything will be okay. It was so quiet I could hear everyone breathing around me. Leanne, my instructor from when I was in alchemist training, was first to break the silence.

"Rosemarie, you have been brought here before the royal court to decide your fate in the world first we will hear from the alchemists who you grew up with and who know you well and then we will hear from the people you have just met and know nothing about you." she sounded like a sales rep trying to sell that they knew me and that is why they should choose what my fate is. The next person who spoke was my child hood friend Rowena. We grew up close to each other and both our parents were alchemists. We both talked about how much we couldn't wait to be alchemists like our parents. We grew up together and once we were old enough we went to the same training school. She told a story again trying to sell how well she knew me and how much I mean to her. Next was my coach and my instructors. Their stories were similar and made a story about how I was the top student. Some other people spoke. My, well… not-mother spoke but it was brief and basically a summary of what she told me.

After she was done it was time for the dhampir's to speak. First up was Dimitri and I was grateful that he was here. He told the story of the night and well I did. He also told the story of the fight against mason and explained how he discovered that I am a dhampir. His story was told the same way at the report meeting. He gave the facts plain and straight with no emotion on his voice or on his face. When he finished replaying all that had happen he turned to the queen.

"Your majesty, although Rosemarie has grown up with the alchemists she is still a dhampir and therefore one of your people and it is for you to decide but remember guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular. She has potential and even though she has not gotten proper academy training she is strong in genes and basic combat skills from alchemists training. Classes have just started again, we can enrol her into St. Vladimir's." It all sounded pretty good to me. In the last few days, with everything that has completely changed my life I had felt alike an outcast. Hearing this made me feel a little better. He was offering me a home. A place where there were other people like me and I would belong. It sounded like a dream come true. Everything that I hated about the alchemists would be gone. I could do anything without being worried that I am being watched twenty-four-seven. In my head I started making a list of all the things I would do if I do get out of this. The queen looked like she was considering this as an option but shook her head and turned back to Dimitri.

"She will still be hopelessly behind her peers." She argued.

"We will give her extra training sessions," he said.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" she questioned. "You?" Dimitri was quick to answer.

"Yes. I can mentor Rosemarie. I'll give her extra training sessions along with her normal ones." His answer was a relief to hear. I would have some who I knew and who knew me to help me and get me through. The room was silent and al eyes were on the queen waiting for her decision. It had only been a few moments but it felt like year until at last she spoke.

"Rosemarie will be enrolled in St. Vladimir's academy and train as an ordinary novice to be a guardian next year. Is she manages to graduate she will be a guardian for the rest of her life but if she fails to graduate we pass her over to the alchemist to do as they see fit" I appreciated that she chose to give me to the academy but I felt all the pressure that comes with going there. I have to work the best I can everyday to make sure I graduate and if I don't my life is handed over to those who want me dead. There were roars of protest but they were soon cut short as the queen stood and left the room with no final words.

The alchemists soon turned their attention to me. The guardians that had walked me into the room escorted them out and at they did their eyes never left mine. It was hard to see the people you knew and loved scowl at you as you leave the room just because one thing changed. I had to look away before I did anything I would regret. After they left Dimitri walked up to me and knelt down in front of where I was sitting. It was a very wired feeling. This man felt like someone who would never kneel before anyone who was not of royal blood. I looked up into his eyes. Even knelt down he was taller then me.

"Time to go." He said simply and I nodded in understanding. He stood up and offered me his hand I took it and he helped me up onto my shaking legs. The head guardian and Stan led the way and I followed along with Dimitri close behind me. I couldn't speak, or maybe there was nothing to say.

I folded my arms across my chest and just kept walking. we got into a black SUV with the head guardian and Stan in the front and me and Dimitri in the back. I stared out the window at the pink and orange sky and sighed. It was morning but now it's my night. I guess I'm going to have to get used to living on a nocturnal schedule.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up just as we were driving through the gates as St. Vladimir's. My muscles felt stiff and I needed to stretch. I tried to move my arms but they were trapped under Dimitri's heavy leather duster that was sprawled over my body like a blanket. In my head I smiled at the gesture and looked over at him. He had his eyes shut and looked at peace. No guardian mask on. Even he couldn't have one on while asleep. He finally looked content and I saw a new side of him. Gently so I didn't disturb him I lifted the duster off me and placed it on the vacant middle seat. We pulled up and Dimitri was instantly alert. He didn't need to be awoken it was like he knew. He looked over to me and found me staring at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and turned away before he could see.

"Ugh yeah just a little frazzled is all" I answered embarrassed that he had caught me. I guess learning how to put on my guardian mask should be my first priority. I opened the door and steeped out into the day night.

"You slept a long time," said Dimitri already at my door. That man was seriously fast.

"The last sleep I got was a drug induced one. I think I needed the sleep to catch up and get the last of the remaining drugs out of my system," I said making up the most believable lie. He said nothing but instead nodded and joined the others who were dealing with unpacking the car. The drive was long without taking an aeroplane but we didn't have time. All up it was estimated to be around a 30-hour drive. I didn't sleep the whole time. How could I? But I faked being asleep to avoid all the questions that I really didn't want to answer right now. Dimitri and the others finished with the car and turned their attention on me.

"Headmistress Kirova is waiting for you," he said and I nodded. "Follow Me," he ordered. We walked across the courtyard of the school through the corridors and the dining hall where people were all eating what was their breakfast. As I walked passed I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I felt like I was carrying 30tonnes on my back. I ignored them as best I could and continued walking until we arrived at the headmistress's office. Without knocking Dimitri opened the door and I was escorted inside. The headmistress was a middle-aged woman with a long beaklike nose and brown greying hair. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and she reminded me of a vulture.

"Ah Rosemarie please sit" she said gesturing to the seat across from her desk. I sat down in the mahogany chair and the guardians stood beside the wall.

"So miss Manil" she started but I interrupted.

"Actually its not Manil" I said. She shot me a look of question.

"Well sorry what is your surname then?" she asked.

"I don't know" I didn't know what else to say and it made me look stupid.

"So you don't know your surname? Well its not that hard. It's the your last name. The name that your parents and you have which makes you a family" I could feel the rage building up inside until I could no longer keep it inside.

"I know what a last name is. I used to have one and for all my life I thought it was mine and only a couple of days ago I find out its not my real last name. The woman who raised me isn't even my mother and I have no idea who my mother is" it was like I had no filter and all the emotions I had kept bottled up over the past few days just poured out until there was none left. Kirova looked shocked and turned to the guardians.

"No mother?" she asked.

"Actually we were told who her mother was at the court by her adoptive mother" said Dimitri.

"Well I need a surname to admit her into the school." Said kirova sounding impatient.

"Rosemaries mother is Janine Hathaway." Everyone in the room looked shocked. I was curious as to why but after my last out burst decided to keep my mouth shut. After a few moments of silence kirova coughed and spoke.

"Well miss Hathaway here is your schedule, Room number, and work books," she said handing me a pile of stuff. I struggled holding it all but managed to hold it. "Your belongings are being dropped off tonight as I understand but we have gotten you a training uniform that is waiting in your room and you can just go to classes in that until the truck arrives." I nodded, stood up and left without a word. I found my room no trouble and opened it up finding a room a quarter the size of my apartment with a single bed, side table, wardrobe and small study desk. It was a wonder I could fin inside the room and with all the furniture I had there wont be any space at all. Offcourse that would already be take care of. The guardians don't miss a single detail.

I wondered how Dimitri found out who my mother was and why everyone was so shocked when they heard her name. On top of my little study desk was a laptop. The technology was basic but it would work fine. I opened it up and set it up before I decided to search up that name. I typed in _Janine Hathaway_ hoping I got it right but nothing came up. It took me a few moments before I realised that guardians wouldn't be on the internet they were like ninjas completely hidden unless by their own kind. It was a huge game changer for me. I was taught to always use data and research to find answers and always rely on the Internet for help. Now I have to go looking for answers on my own.

Giving up I walked in the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see what the damage was. It wasn't so bad, no bruises, just dark circles under my eyes and I some how looked skinnier then last time. My skin was paler then its normal golden tan but it wasn't so bad that I looked like a Moroi. My make up had been smudged all over my face and made me feel self-conscious about leaving my room. After a while I decided to suck it up and washed all my make up off. I felt naked without it one but I had no other option until the truck arrived with all my stuff. I looked back into the mirror straight into my eyes. All my life I had been told to hide my imperfections and that I had to cover up any flaw that could be seen. The longer I stared the more flaws I saw and the more I felt like curling up into a ball and hiding away. Looking at my timetable I saw that it was now what was known as lunch on a nocturnal schedule, for me it was more of a midnight snack.

Next it was 5th period and I had animal behaviour and phycology. I was glad. I had always like biology and knew I would be good in this class. I peeled off my navy blazer and threw it on the bed, I brushed my hair with my fingers trying to remove the tugs. Finally I took one deep breath and left my room to go join the others of my kind.

Walking down the corridor I muttered to myself: "I'm good at making friends, this swill be a piece of cake." That was enough to convince my feet to keep walking but it wasn't enough for me to believe.


	15. Chapter 15

I walked into the cafeteria and everyone's head turned to me. I ignored them again and made my way to an empty table at the back to the room. I had only just sat down when I was no longer alone. I looked up to find Lissa, the girl I had met when I had come here for the meeting. She had a bright happy smile on her face that infected me and made me smile back.

"Hey" she said taking a seat across from me. She then patted the seat next to her and a slim girl with Moroi pale skin pale skin, jade green eyes that matched Lissa's and thick, long jet black hair sat down. She gave me a kind smile and I responded.

"Natalie this is Rose, Rose Natalie Dashkov" she introduced us and I extended out my hand for her to shake.

"Its nice to meet you" I said waiting for her to shake my hand. She looked a little caught off guard and that was when I realised my simple gesture was a little too formal for a teenager. She shook my hand anyway but I still felt awkward.

"So its true?" asked Lissa. "You were actually a dhampir your whole life?" it was one of the questions I knew people would be asking a lot so I had to repair myself for more of these.

"Um yeah I guess I was." I answered quietly.

"Wow it would be so hard to live one way for seventeen years of your life only for it to be completely changed," said Natalie. "What was it like to find out?" she asked.

"Um I'm not really ready to talk about it," I said. The looked sad but nodded in understanding. "Hey do any of you know where B27 is?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah we are there next we'll take you," said Lissa and I nodded. I stood up and we walked out of the cafeteria. In class I sat in between Lissa and Natalie. Natalie knew every piece of gossip that was at the school and she kept me up to date with the latest, which was unfortunately me. The class was good and I knew all the answers but I decided it was best to keep it to my self and blend in rather then stand out and create even more gossip about me. Once the class was over I went to the next one pre calculus. I wasn't in the right class. Being home schooled had given me the upper hand and what the people were learning in this class was way below my level. I still did all my work and stayed to the back of the room.

The next to classes were a blur. Moroi culture was difficult because I had never learned anything they were teaching. I knew the basics like alchemists should but that was it. They were talking about situations and what you should do if you're ever in one. They told us that we have to shield our Moroi and stake the strigoi before they get your Moroi. I didn't understand how people are supposed to shield our Moroi away and attack the strigoi. Wouldn't it make more sense for the Moroi to just use their magic or just run and then we wouldn't have to focus on guarding them, we could focus on staking the strigoi.

Last period was Slavic art. I had never bothered in art, probably because I wasn't very good at it. I had a hard time painting a bowl of fruit let alone a human face. When it was over t was dinnertime. I walked into the cafeteria and saw people laughing and talking amongst themselves. The smell of lasagne hung in the air and my tastebuds were tingling. I was mentally adding up how many calories there would be from one slice and decided it was too much. I looked around the room and felt out of place standing here. Ignoring my stomach and taste buds I turned on my heel and went back to my room. When I opened the door I found all my stuff had been delivered. I didn't bother putting any of it away.

I quickly got changed into a pair of workout leggings a crop top and tied my sweatshirt around my waist. I grabbed my water bottle and put on my black running shoes and left the room with my gym bag in hand. I knew my way to the gym from the last time and made my way there. The lights were on and the doors were wide open. I hesitated before walking in thinking that someone else was using it and I shouldn't disturb them but then I changed my mind remembering it was a school gym and anyone could use it. When I walked in the first thing I noticed was the huge piece of something that looked like a head coming straight for me. My reflexes kicked in and my arm swung up punching it to the side.

"Sorry about that," came a voice I knew well. "I was just getting in some training," said Dimitri. He was dressed in workout clothes like me and his hair was back in its little ponytail.

"It's ok. I should probably let you go on," I said and I turned around ready to leave when I felt his hand catch my arm and spin me around. I felt my skin burning from where he touched my arm.

"No stay." She said with his light Russian accent burning my insides. "There's plenty of room and I don't want to stop you from your practice seeing as you probably need it more." Even though I know he want trying to there was a slight insult in there when he said I needed it more. I didn't care though I knew he was right. I nodded and he walked away. I put my gym bag down and head over to the boxing bags. I taped my hands and started boxing. I head Dimitri make some noises and I stopped to look at him. He had a silver stake in his hand and was striking at a rubber dummy. I tried to look away but I couldn't. It was as if I has petrified and couldn't move. I couldn't help but watch. He looked so powerful. With each strike I felt smaller. He was amazing. I couldn't help but watch. He turned and saw me looking at him. I turned away feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I went on with my punching. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I had just humiliated myself in front of Dimitri. I was so stuck in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him come up behind me until he spoke.

"It would be a lot easier with your hair up off your face," he said. I jumped back with surprise. Once I had calmed myself down I turned to him.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea. I don't have any hair ties on me right now." He gave me a half smile and took his out.

"Here, you need this more than I do," he said passing my hair tie. I smiled and took it gratefully and put my hair up into a messy bun. Dimitri nodded and walked over to the other side and I turned back to my punching bag. I had only gotten one punch when Dimitri stoped me.

"You look clumsy. Your hands are in the right position and you are hitting your target but you are light. You need to get down lower to get more balance." I didn't look at him but I listened. He made a good argument so I bent my knees and got down an inch lower and started again. Instantly my punches felt stronger and I didn't feel as wobbly.

"Good," he said. "Again." I continued using his tactic. He gave me helpful tips that actually helped. The alchemists had good instructors but this is what guardians do their whole lives and they knew all the techniques that no human could teach me. An hour had passed before I heard my tummy rumble.

"Hungry?" asked Dimitri.

"No! I'm fine, let's keep going," I said quickly.

"You are worn out Rose. Your panting and I can hear your heart beating away. Food is essential. Your body is a tank and it needs its fuel, if your tank is empty what happens?" he asked. I Sighed.

"You shut down," I answered. He nodded once. "So is that another one of your skills? Giving Zen life lessons?" I asked.

"Yes, but only when necessary. When was the last time you ate?" he asked sternly.

"Lunch," I lied. "But I ate in my room away from everyone. I couldn't handle being stared at." That seemed to convince him.

"Okay well you need to have dinner. Help me pack up the mats and you can go there's still another half hour of dinner." He said and walked over to one of the mats. I suppressed a groan and went over to help him. once it was all packed up I knew there was one last thing I wanted to ask him.

"So you know how you offered to mentor me before?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes" he answered.

"Well I think I could really benefit from your help. So I was wondering is that offer still on the table?"

"Yes, I can mentor you" he said simply no hesitation or anything.

"Great. Well what day would suit you? I just don't want to be behind on my other classes as well" I said cheerfully.

"You wont be. We will train every day in the morning before breakfast and after school before dinner" he said.

"Everyday? How am I supposed to keep my grades up?" I screeched.

"the only grades that are beneficial for you are the ones that will make you a trained guardian all the others, while important, they don't mean anything after you graduate and get your promise mark." He said. I don't know what startled me more: the fact that I would have to wake up to train at the time when I usually would be about to go to bed, or that my grades wouldn't matter. I had been home schooled and I had learnt that having the best grades is important because failing at school is like failing at life.

"Okay." I agreed and was about to leave when I remembered something. I pulled my hair out of the bun and left it fall down my back in its natural waves. "Here, I have some in my room you can have yours back." I said handing Dimitri the hair tie he had given me. He took it and nodded. I smiled at him and left the gym. I didn't want dinner no matter what my stomach was telling me my head told me the opposite. I headed back to my room and drank water until my hunger vanished. I don't have a problem, I have a goal and I plan to do anything to achieve that goal. The workout sessions will help me build up metabolism and loose weight but I didn't need any carbs that would interfere with that progress. I knew what I wanted and I wanted it so badly but at one point today I didn't feel the need to be perfect. when I was around _him._


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up at the crack of… sunset. I felt tired but my mind felt confused as to why. It was daytime and I had just woken up, it felt wrong. I pushed that feeling aside and got changed into my work out clothes. I went into the bathroom and put my hair up into a high ponytail. I looked into the mirror and felt hideous. My eyes felt plain, my skin looked sweaty and my lips looked like they were apart of the rest of me with no colour. I couldn't stand the sight of the girl staring back at me. I raced to my room and grabbed my makeup bag and applied it to my face covering all blemishes. I added a dab of my favourite lip-gloss that gave my lips a little colour and felt instantly better. It was close to time that I had to meet him so I put my stuff back, grabbed my bag and left.

When I got there I found Dimitri laying on one of the mats that had already been set up reading a big book with a brown leather cover and a Russian word in the middle surrounded by vines. He looked up before I even breathed and put a bookmark in his place. We didn't even say a work to each other, he just looked to the track outside and moved his head to tell me that was what I was doing first.  
"Fifteen laps Rose" he said and turned away. I didn't argue I just put down my bag and left to the track. It was huge and I didn't know how I was going to be able to run fifteen laps on it, through all protests in my legs it was actually easy. I kept my pace at a jog to save my energy. I had only done about five laps when Dimitri popped out of nowhere beside me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fifteen laps" I responded.

"How many have you done?" he asked again.

"Five," I answered. "How long had it been?" I asked.

"Half an hour" he said his face was normal but his voice gave away his emotions. He was frustrated.

"What? That can't be right?"

"You have only done one third and it took you half an hour"

"Well I haven't exactly done laps before I didn't know how long I had to do them." I said getting a little annoyed.

"You're going too slow. How would you ever run away at the pace you're going?" He said.

"I didn't want to waste my energy," I said back.

"Speed matters more than distance. The faster you can out run your pursuer the faster you can get to a place where you can relax. This is training to build up speed. You must run with all you've got and once you feel you cant run anymore you push yourself and run faster" there he goes again with the Zen life lessons.

"I will run with you," he said. "If you keep up we will spar but if you don't we wont do anything more than running today" he threatened. He knew I wanted to spar and he was using that as a threat to me, and it worked.

I picked up the pace running faster then I thought I could. He was way ahead of me and I knew he was holding back. I managed to catch up after another five laps but I was still a few meters behind him. Ignoring my aching legs and the stitch in my side, I kept running until the laps finished and I was only inches behind. He looked impressed.

"Good. Doing this everyday will build up your speed and stamina." _Everyday?_ Was he serious? If I had to do this everyday I might die before I graduate.

"So are we going to spar now?" I asked still panting.

"No. I said you had you had to keep up with me, you were still behind me when we finished."

"Are you serious? My legs feel like they are about to snap and my stomach feels like its being ripped in half. I gave it everything I had and I was only inches behind you." I argued.

"But you still finished behind me."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand to get rid of the sweat. Dimitri's expression changed from smug to curious and I was confused. His hand stretched out towards me and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. He raised his hand to my forehead and wiped where I had. He took his hand away and examined it.

"What is this?" he asked puzzled. It took me a couple of seconds to figure out what he was asking about but then I remembered.

"Its makeup" I answered.

"It's gunk," he said rubbing his hands together to get rid of the foundation he had wiped off my face. "Were you wearing this yesterday?" he asked in his serious voice that sounded a lot like his pissed off voice. I had seen many sides of Dimitri in the past few weeks and had become good at seeing his emotions from his tone, as I couldn't get any from his face. This tone confused me and I didn't know weather to be scared for my life or ashamed for what I had done.

"I didn't have any yesterday, my stuff wasn't here yet," I said.

"You can't wear this," he said and I nodded.

"Ok your right it was stupid of me to wear make up when training ill just put it on for-" I started but was cut off.

"No you wont wear this ever again," he said.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Imaging what would happen if you were with your Moroi and a strigoi appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. You would fight them but make up would run down your face and that could distract you and in this profession a single distraction can get you and your Moroi killed." I understood him completely but I was also worried. Make up. I needed it.

"Practice is over" he said breaking the moment of silence. He turned to walk out the door and I gathered my bag to leave when I was stopped.

"Rose," he said, I turned around. He stood in the doorway with his face deadpan. "You look better without make up" and with that he left. I had butterflies in my stomach and even though it wasn't the most flattering of complements it _was_ a complement and that was enough for my world to start spinning. The first half of the day went by quickly and after third period I was called to see Alberta the head guardian at this school. I waltzed to her office and stood outside waiting. There were people inside having a very loud discussion so I sat in a vacant seat and waited patiently for them to finish. As I sat I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I still hadn't gotten the hang of my dhampir benefits.

"We need more feeders," shouted a masculine voice.

I understand that but we can't exactly just bring in people off the streets can we?" Alberta retorted.

"No and I understand that but the students aren't getting the blood they need to go through the day. Some kids aren't even getting one feed and that is with our system," he said sounding calmer.

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Alberta sounding frustrated.

"We can bring in someone he can help us with this he has done it for all the schools in Russia." Hearing that through me of. As an alchemist I had learnt all about the important Moroi and dhampir's in the world and there was only one name that made me shiver when he said Russia.

"Who?" asked Alberta.

"Abe Mazur" it was loud and clear and enough for me to freeze. Abe had a big reputation for selling blood whores and un-promised guardians of to anyone who could pay the right price. He was a mobster who did a lot of people favours in return for a favour that could get you in very big trouble. He helped the alchemists a few times and held favours over their head to get anything he needed. He wasn't royal but he was very rich and very powerful and the mere mention of his name sent shivers up my spine. I knew a girl who had asked Abe to do a favour for her and even now, a year later, she is still paying for it.

"No we can't let him help us. We will be indebted to him forever," Said Alberta.

"It's the only option we have," he said back. Alberta was silent. She sighed loudly and answered.

"Fine. Bring in Mazur." At the last statement I stood up and walked away deciding I can talk to Alberta later and maybe convince her to reconsider bringing in Abe. That man was bad news.


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to talk to her later that day but I didn't get the chance to talk to her about Abe. She just kept asking question after question, and whilst they weren't bad questions it felt like I was being interrogated. The questions were just about me and coming to a new school and how I am feeling. Once I had finished answering then all I was shooed out of her office. I went back to my room and turned to open one of the cases I had left un-touched. I opened it and took out the files and chemicals inside. The alchemist took away all the equipment they had given me but I had this case full of all the things an alchemist needs. It was hidden in a secret compartment of a normal suitcase that would be undetectable with any high tech thing someone could use to find it. I had it packed for emergencies, if I went on a plane trip it would have to go undetected, I really don't think there would be a easy way to lie my way out of having highly dangerous acids in my case. The alchemist must have thought it was an empty case because there were clothes inside and nothing had been touched. I pulled out the small tablet I had hidden inside and turned it on. The Alchemists had files on every dhampir and Moroi and had given me a book on the most important files. I had scanned them all and put them onto my tablet to save room and so I could have them all on one thing. It was a smart thing I did because they would have known if the booklet was missing. Once the tablet had finished warming up I opened it and went into Abe's file. He was Turkish born but had moved all around the world always offering his services.

Full name: Ibrahim Mazur

Age: 44

Status: Alive

Species: Moroi

Race: Turkish

Occupation: Conman

Element: Earth

It was all pretty basic information that was given on each file. I continued reading the file I had read too many times to count.

Gender: male

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: brown

Skin: pale (light tan)

The appearance sounded like someone from Turkey. It was nearly impossible for Moroi to get a tan; even a light tan was unusual. While Moroi don't burn in sunlight it does cause them discomfort, that's why most Moroi tend to stick to a nocturnal time. I kept reading to the part that confused me most.

Relationships:

Parents: unknown

Wife: unknown

Child: unknown

 _Unknown_ all of it unknown. In the alchemist world unknown meant they did have them but there is no record of them. He had a wife and a child but no one knows of them. There are only two reasons that can be possible: if they disappeared of the face of the earth, or someone changed the records to make it look as if they had never existed. I was curious to know more but there was nothing else. For a powerful man he sure kept a lot of his life hidden. I gave up and put the tablet back in the case and sealed it shut. After a few minutes of thinking I decided it would be best if I cleaned up my room and put everything away before dinner. It had been ages since I had eaten and I felt a little lightheaded. I needed food and that is what I was going to get. I cleaned my room, it helped to distract my racing mind.

Abe was coming; maybe he was already on his way. He'll probably be here tomorrow. I only had a small amount of time before he would be here and when he does come I am going to have to do everything to keep my emotions calm. Good time to try out my guardian mask. I finished and was about to leave the room when Dimitri's words rang back into my mind. I raced to the bathroom before I had the chance to change my mind. I wiped off all my make up leaving my skin pink and splotchy. I ignored it and put moisturiser on my face. I was about to leave when I filched back to look at the mirror. The lily on my cheek glittered in the light. I had almost forgotten about it. They had probably put something in it that would make it fade over time but for now it was here. The lily was a reminder of what I used to be. I had been wearing make up and I hadn't seen it properly until now. It was beautiful, the way it was shining in the light was mesmerising. The swirls of the petals and leaves decorated my cheek nicely. It was going to fade and then I would just be a dhampir like I should be. I blinked pulling my self back and left for the dining room.

When I walked in the first person I saw was Lissa waving her arms around and calling me over. I held in my smile and walked over to join them. It was just Lissa and Natalie when I joined them but after a few minutes others started to join us. Mason and Eddie cam over and then a bunch of different people came over. I didn't know them but Lissa did, she knew everyone. One by one they joined our table. They seemed friendly enough. We talked and laughed at the stories that were told about them and the school. They were all close and really happy to include me. After dinner they told us that a girl called Camille or Camilla was throwing a party in her room and invited us to come. It sounded fun I had never been to a party before so I was excited. I heard about what goes on at these kinds of parties and I had no intention in drinking or anything else I just wanted to fit in. I ate the garden salad and half of the chicken breast and decided that was enough.

"Go get dressed and someone will come and get you to come to the party," said Lissa. These parties always had to be secret. I nodded.

"What should I wear?" I asked.

"Something casual but nice and you should wear red it really looks good with you dark hair and tan. And maybe wear a dress." I nodded and smiled at her before we parted and went our own ways.

Back in my room I rummaged through my wardrobe to find something red. I found a crop top that I bought for a Halloween party when I was younger. It still fit but looked more like a bra now ending just below my rib cage. I pulled out a black pencil skirt and tried that with the top. Even with a shirt like this one I looked like I was going to work. The skirt was too much. It was black and finished just below the knee. It had a frilly rim that fanned out and finished right under my ass. I folded it up to mid thigh length and looked in the mirror. It looked good. I knew I would never need this skirt again as a dhampir so I got a pair of scissors and cut it to the length I liked. Quickly I got a pair of knee high leather boots and applied only concealer on my bad spots and a lip-gloss. Finally I was ready. I sat on my bed and waited for someone to knock on my door but it never came instead I heard a noise come from my window. I ran over and opened it finding mason waiting below. He moved his hands calling me down. I was confused and he gave me the path through the weirdest sign language I have ever seen. I followed his instructions and climbed along the windowsill in my high heel boots. There was a tree a couple or meters away and I jumped on and climbed down onto the green grass.

"Nice one," said Mason.

"Thanks. So where is this party?" I asked pulling down my skirt and fixing the top.

"Just this way. Remember stick to the shadows and don't make a noise, the guardians out there pick up everything and the slightest noise and they will attack you with a real silver stake thinking your strigoi"

"Sounds like you know from experience" I whispered.

"Yeah an experience I don't want to repeat," he whispered back. I gave him a small smile and he returned it. We ran around the side. The sun was just rising giving the half the sky a light pink and orange colour. We made it without any problems, the party was small but the noise was loud. Everyone was standing and talking in with others and music played in the background loud enough to hear but not that people had to yell to talk. There was a crystal bowl in the middle of the room on top of a table filled with a red liquid that I could smell from here. Lissa looked up from the people she was talking with and saw me. She said something to them and ran over to greet me.

"Hey you look amazing. See red is your colour. Was I right?" she asked. Her breath smelt strong of vodka and I could tell by her word she had helped herself to the punch bowel.

"You were right Liss. I should go out and buy some new clothes I think my alchemist clothes are a little too fancy for school."

"Yes. We can go into the mall together I can help you pick out something to wear to the equinox dance" I nodded along even though I had no idea what that meant. I decided it best to ask at another time when she is sober.

"Yeah we should definitely do that," I agreed and she smiled happily.

"You are so skinny" said a voice and I turned behind me to see who it was. "it was a girl I hadn't met before but looking at her now I recognised her. I had seen her around school but we never really spoke. She blonde hair was in full ringlets that framed her face. She was shorter then me and skinny with skin was pale like all moroi. Her make up was bright and made her eyes look huge. She looked like a doll and the dress she was wearing didn't help that. It was bright pink with a streak down the middle showing off whatever cleavage she had.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You are so skinny, like skinnier then Moroi. What are you anorexic or something?" she asked. That hit a nerve.

"No I just do a lot or sport and don't eat junk food its not hard to stay in shape"

"Yeah well there's stay in shape and there's walking skeleton and right now you are the second one" this girl was making my anger rise with each word that came out of her mouth.

"Well I not trying to look like a skeleton or anything like that I am just trying to keep up with my training" I started turning back but she stoped me again.

"But you were like this before you even started here," she said. Lissa jumped between us.

"That's enough Mia" she said.

"Sorry I'm just wondering why tonight was the first time I had seen her eat since she came here. Maybe she's self-conscious being around all the Moroi who don't have to do anything to get their body. And she has to starve herself or force herself to throw up whatever food she does eat" my anger meter broke and I released all the anger that had built up in side. I don't know how it happened but I remember it started with me slapping her and she tried to slap me back but I caught her wrist and pinned her against the wall, one hand on her wrist and the other on her neck. She looked terrified. I let her down off the wall and left the party. Luckily no one actually saw what happened between Mia and me. The only people who saw were Lissa, Mason and Mia. I left and ran along the same way I had come. My head was spinning so much with what had just happened that I didn't see I was about to run into someone until I ran straight into their chest.

"Rose?"


	18. Chapter 18

I looked up and saw Dimitri.

"Rose what are you doing here?" he asked. I couldn't give away the party or they will hate me forever.

"I was sleep walking," I said. I was mentally slapping my face against a brick wall with how dumb that sounded. I was an alchemist we trained in the arts to convincing people that something did or didn't happen. I was good at this usually but I couldn't lie to Dimitri.

"Really in the day time dressed in that?" I looked down noticing how much was bare and open to his eyes.

"I'm still not used to the time changes my mind thinks its day time. I must have changed into the first thing I could find" I don't know why I was still fighting for the excuse I made up.

"And you just managed to waltz out the door unnoticed by any guardian or staff member?" he asked.

"Yes" I tried to make it sound certain but it didn't work.

"Well whatever real reason you have for being out of bed you should really get back there," he said and I nodded before walking off.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to bed" I said like it was obvious.

"Not through the front way. Come on I'll sneak you around the back." he said taking out the keys and showing me. We walked around through the shade of the trees again until we reached the back of the building. He unlocked the door there and let me in.

"I assume you can get back to your room from here?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you" he nodded once.

"See you at practice Rose" I nodded and left closing the door behind me. it was the middle of the night and I still had five hours before I would be at practice with Dimitri. I used that time to sleep. Mia and Dimitri's words haunted my dream.

I dreamed that I was a vampire from one of the old fashioned movie. I was a young woman with black hair blood stained lips and a black mermaid dress that clung to my skeletal figure. I was tall, too tall. My skin was while like the snow, my eyes were red, sharp fangs hung in my mouth and my nails were like claws. In front of me was a couple who smiled happily at me. They were completely unaware of what I was and what I wanted. My fangs were bared and they ran from me but it was no use, I found them. I followed them to a small house where I killed them both and was about to leave when a noise pulled me back. it was small but it made me curious. I followed the sound and found a room and lying on the couch peacefully was a baby wrapped in a white fluffy blanket crying. It turns out that even as a monster in my dream I am not heartless. I picked up the child and soothed it back to sleep. I didn't want to kill it. It was too young but I also didn't want to keep it. I left the house the baby tight in my arms and found a small house near by. I placed the baby at the door and knocked. I hid quickly so I wouldn't be seen and what I saw next scared me more than the idea of me Bing a blood sucking monster, the woman that opened the door was my adoptive alchemist mother. It shocked me awake.

Sweat clung to the back of my neck and forehead. My breaths were heavy and uneven. Had I just seen what happened to my parents? Is that what really happened to me all those years ago. A monster killed my parents and had enough pity to give me to someone else. I couldn't believe it, after all it was a dream and not the reality and my mother is alive, but the dream did make me realise something. I want a DNA test to find out who my father is maybe was. I looked at the clock I only had half an hour before I would have been woken up by my alarm so I decided just to stay up and take a long shower to clear my head.

I made it to the gym, without makeup, with minutes to spare. Dimitri was they're of course reading again and listening to music that sounded like it belonged back in the forties.

"What are you listening to? Sounds like an elephant giving birth" I asked in a joking way.

"It's a classic Rose," he said turning it down and standing up.

"No I have heard classics, I know what they are. That's not a classic that's out-dated," I argued back. The corner of his lips tugged a bit but nothing else. Instead he just changed the subject.

"Ten laps," he said. "And I will run with you" I nodded and head for the day but I paused when I noticed he wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm just giving you a head start." I scoffed but left anyway. Dimitri and I had finished our laps in half the time of yesterday. I was proud and he must have been as well because he said we going to spar today. We both got into out fighting stances. He let me be on offence. I had got a few good hits on him that he didn't black but I knew he was going easy on me because the instant we changed rolls he had me pinned. Still he said I was improving and we continued with him giving me a few pointers every once and a while. I swear he knew every move I was about to try before he did. Once it was over I helped pack up and decided it was a good time to ask him what had been knowing at the back of me head all morning.

"So Dimitri I was thinking…" I started

"Hmm" was all he said. I took a deep breath.

"I want to know who my real parents are," I said confidently. He froze.

"I thought you would soon," he said.

"So do you think I can get a DNA test or something?" I asked.

"There won't be a need," he said sharply.

"Why not?"

"We did a DNA test to find who your mother but we have no information from the test on who your father is" he said.

"How is that possible maybe I can take the test again"

"No. we were all curious as to why the test came up that way that we called lord Szelzky and your mother is coming here" this was a shock for me. I wanted to find out who my father is and my mother is coming her to tell me. I want to meet her but I was also nervous. I had never met her before. I don't know hew and she doesn't know me and I know it won't be easy to meet the woman who has been absent my whole life.  
"When?" was all I could say?

"I don't know but soon" I nodded. Once I finished packing up I said bye to Dimitri and left. My eyes were looking at the grass as I walked across the field to get back to my dorm. I was distracted but I hear a noise and whatever guardian skills I had picked up kicked in. I jumped around and put my fists up ready to attack and then I saw who it was. Abe mazur.


	19. Chapter 19

Abe.

My daughter was found. They had discovered her secret and now she was at St. Vladimir's academy. One of my connections told me and of course the first thing I wanted to do was jump on a plane and see her. I couldn't do it, not without a reason for being there. I called in a favour and got a guy to convince the head guardian Alberta that they needed me to come to help the school. It worked and the day after I was called I was on a privet jet heading straight for the academy. She couldn't know who I was to her.

The queen had done a good job with keeping my identity a secret, she knew who Rose was that the court and enrolled her into an academy. While I didn't want my only child to become a guardian I also didn't want her to be stuck with the alchemists or worse: _me._ I still had to see her and maybe just talk to her a few times. I also heard news her mother was coming to the academy to meet her daughter.

The academy found her mother easily but my DNA had been disguised and the only people who knew who Roses father is, is me, Janine, Tatiana and Andrea. When I arrived at the academy I told my guardians that they could leave me as we were safe in the wards and then I set off to find my daughter. I had no idea what she looked like but I had a mental image of what she would look like with pieced of Janine and me. I pictured fiery red hair like her mother and my dark brown eyes. I walked around preparing myself to face the person I loved most in the world for the first time in sixteen years. I was nervous but nothing more, if she's anything like me I should be terrified.

Just as I was going to go to see headmistress kirova I say a girl with dark brown wavy hair in workout clothes walk across the field looking down at the grass. Her covered her face so I couldn't see what she looked like but her hair it felt so familiar to me. I wanted to at least see her to know if she was Rose. She was walking at a rather fast pace and it took me a lot to keep up with her. As I stepped I heard a stick snap under my foot, so much for quiet. She jumped around faster than I expected a novice to be and raised her fists to my face. Her dark eyes were so similar to mine and her skin had a similar colour to my own. All that could be a coincidence. Lots of dhampir's have fathers who they don't know and come from all corners of the world. It wasn't until I saw the golden lily on her cheek that I knew . There was only one novice dhampir who had graduated as an alchemist first. My daughter.

Once she saw me her facials changed from angry to shocked. She knew who I was and I could see she feared me. Once the confusion had passed her face changed to a pissed off look I had gotten accustomed to with Hathaway's.

"Rose, I presume," I said. Her expression changed again to one of shock.

"Yes. How do you know me?" she asked she sounded so nervous.

"Your almost as famous as me. How could I not hear about the wrong alchemist?"

"Wrong alchemist?" she asked confused.

"You. A dhampir child adopted into an alchemist family, grows up amongst them and becomes one, only to find out on her first assignment that she is what she was taught to fear," I said. She frowned and looked away from me.

"I guess I never looked at it that way," she muttered.

"Well of course child why would you? You never did anything wrong. You were just stuck in the middle. No one can blame you for what happened," I said and in my head I added: _they should blame me._ She was beautiful and reminded me so much of her mother. She had a lot of my features as well but what through me off the most was how thin she was. Moroi were thin and usually stuck out when around humans. Dhampir's usually blended in better because they had the normal human body shape. I felt worried for her in a fatherly way but I had to remind my self I had no right to feel that way, as I had never really been her father. Not one she deserved.

"Which way to headmistress Kirova's office?" I asked deciding I should leave her alone.

"Just straight down that path and to the left. Go through the corridor and it's the last room down the end," she instructed. I gave her a smile and a nod and went on my way. I knew where it was. This wasn't my first time here but I wanted to talk to her more. I might be here for a while and in that time I want to get to know my daughter, without her knowing.

I got to Kirova's office and she informed me of what she needed. I agreed to help and in exchange my only request were rooms for my guardians and I for the next month. i could see she found my request odd and I couldn't blame her but she didn't question it and I was thankful for that.

On my way out I heard that Janine was landing and would be in to meet Rose. I could feel my heart quicken when I herd her name but I pushed that emotion down. She has forgotten she ever loved me. Even if I were to run up to her and explain everything that happened, it wouldn't matter. Its too late, the damage is done. I left without a word and went to my room. Being alone gave me some time to think about what had happened with Rose.

She was scared of me so she must know who I am and what I have done. Probably not a god first impression for a father to give a daughter, still I must find a way to get her to see past what she knows about me and just get to know the real me. but first she should get to know Janine.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose

Meeting Abe was one of the weirdest experiences of my life. He knew more about me than I knew of him. Had my story really reached Russia? Great I wanted to blend in but now wherever I go people are going to know me as the _wrong alchemist._ It wasn't the best way to be known. And maybe not everyone knows I mean Abe is a famous mobster boss, it's his job to know everything. He probably just got the information from the court. I went back to my room showered and changed for the day.

My wardrobe looked so…plain. I remembered what I said to Lissa about going to the mall together to buy new clothes. As a parting gift I found the alchemists had taken away all my money but left me five thousand. I was in desperate need of new clothes. I am going to be a guardian now and I don't think I will do such a good job protecting Moroi in a pencil skirt and blazer. Still I changed into a beige blouse and a rose pink skater skirt. No make up, I decided to take Dimitri's advice on that, but I still added my favourite lip-gloss. I was obsessed and there was no way I could part with it. Once I was ready I grabbed my books and slipped my feet into a pair of nude heels. I was also going to need to buy appropriate shoes when we go to the mall.

I walked into the dining hall where everyone was finishing breakfast. The smell of chocolate donuts hung in the air and made my mouth water. The moment I walked into the room I felt everyone's head turn to me; it was my first day all over again. Lissa sat with Natalie and a group of others and called me forward to her table. I joined them and they all continued to stare. I ignored it best I could but that all stopped when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Rose, heard you got a little crazy last night," it was Jessie. Jessie had a reputation to be a party boy and a major player. He was one of the hottest guys here and I had seen him checking me out a few times but I wasn't interested. "If your up for a repeat, I'm free later," he said and winked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. He just laughed.

"And I thought you were innocent. I was wrong, you're a bad girl" and with that he left without another word. I turned to Lissa.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well…remember what happened with Mia last night?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Well there's a rumour going around that you hooked up with Ralf."

"What!" I shouted outraged.

"I know it's not true. You weren't even at the party that long," she said. I was surprised she could remember considering how out of it she looked.

"What about Ralf and Mason. They must know it's a lie," I said.

"Mason has tried to convince people but Ralf is saying its true and that…" she said but paused.

"What. Tell me"

"He said you let him drink your blood." I was frozen. Drinking blood during sex was seen as one of the dirtiest acts for dhampir's and Moroi. It was a bloodwhore act and now the new school gossip featuring me. I stood up and took off before Lissa or anyone else could say anything. I didn't care about gossip, I could handle it and I knew I would just have to hold my head high and block out everyone around me.

I finished the day feeling miserable. All I wanted to do was sleep off al that had happened but of course had training with Dimitri. I came to the gym exactly on time, as usual, and found Dimitri with his nose stuck in one of his western books. As usual he was breath taking with his hair tied into a small ponytail. Strands were loose and framed his face in a way that made him look even better, if that were possible. I snapped myself out of my daydream and remembered he was my instructor.

"So, fifteen laps right?" I asked about to head out the door.

"Not today Rose," he said putting down his book and coming over to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting confused. By now I had managed to memorise his daily training routine with me, starting with fifteen years. He seemed like a person who didn't like things being changed so something serious must of happened.

"No practice tonight, I am taking you to see a guest." _A guest?_ Who? "Follow me Rose," he said and I obeyed. His voice was strict and I knew he was my instructor not my friend right now.

We left the gym and walked over to a tree where someone was standing in the shade. As we approached I could make out some of her features. She had auburn curly hair chopped to shoulder length. Her skin was white but not as white as Moroi. All in all she looked like a descendant of queen Elizabeth the first. Finally we were close enough that we could talk.

"Rose, meet Janine Hathaway," said Dimitri. A gasp caught in my throat as he said that name. I knew who she was. Since being here all I had done was wonder if I was going to meet her. They had told me she was coming but I thought she would come later on. I felt stupid standing there staring at her. I couldn't see much resemblance. Her hair was auburn and curly, mine was dark brown, almost black and wavy. Her skin was white, mine had a soft tan that made me look exotic. Her eyes however were a perfect match. The deep brown that I considered one of my best features, was staring back at me almost like looking into my own soul.

"Mom?" I finally managed to say.

"Hello Rosemarie," she said confidently. She looked as professional as Dimitri and I could see her face was serious probably using her guardian mask. I know that if my daughter were standing before me for the first time in 16 years I would have to use a mask to cover my nervousness. I smiled and before I could stop myself, I leapt forward and hugged her. She smelled familiar to me. I expected her to wrap her arms around me and hug me back but she didn't. I let go of her and stepped back to give us space. She looked pissed for some reason but I didn't ask.

"I had wanted to meet you for a while" she said.

"I really wanted to meet my real mother and-" I started but she cut me off.

"I am very disappointed with how you have turned out," she said. I was stunned frozen.

"What?" I asked as it was the only word I could choke out.

"Look at you. Your too thin a strigoi would through you across the room before you could get close enough to stake them. You have no muscle on your arms or legs; they are like sticks and would snap from running too hard. Your hair too long it will get in your eyes or someone can use it as a way to capture you. You're too soft. You weak form being with the alchemists," She said.

"And whose fault is that!" I shouted. Through her little lecture I felt anger rising in me. I tried to keep it inside but that last sentence lit the match.

"What do you mean?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"You're the one who left me to be with them. You left me and now you want to see me. If you kept me like a real mother would I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have to start all over again feeling like an outcast with nowhere to belong. If you had kept me I could have been here from the start trained and ready. And I am not weak. I may have not fought strigoi but I have been through hell." Once I had finished my speech I turned on my heel and ran back to gym. I had nothing else to say to her. I didn't let the tears come after all she may be my mother but she wasn't before and I had no feelings for her. I had to let my anger out one-way or another. I started punching and punching at the first punching bag I could see. I must have been focusing too hard because I had no idea Dimitri was behind until he spoke.

"Your hairs getting in the way again," he said. I continued punching.

"I'm not cutting it like her. My hair is mine and she can't tell me what to do. After all that's what a mother is supposed to do but she isn't my mother" I was so angry.

"You don't have to cut it," he said and he pulled me away from the punching bag. I sighed.

"All female guardians do. She said people could use my hair against me."

"They can, that's why you wear it up," he said his voice low with a hint of a Russian accent that made goosebumps appear on my arms

"I don't have to cut my hair?" I asked making sure I heard him right. His had come out and he run his fingers through my hair. He had a look in his eyes I had never seen before in his. Once his fingers reached the end. He looked me in the eyes and touched the loose strand that he had just brushed behind my ear. It felt so slow, almost as if time had frozen and we were stuck staring into each other's eyes. After a couple of seconds that moment was over and I knew it was nearly time for dinner.

"Rose try to get to know her. She is your mother after all," I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. And with that I turned on my heel and left.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days passed and the rumours had died down. I could still hear some people whispering but it wasn't as bad. After my morning practice session with Dimitri I walked into the dining hall only to be tackled by Lissa. 'Tackled' might have been an over exaggeration but still she launched herself at me and caught me by surprise. Once she let me go and I could breath again she led me to the table and said she had some important news. I waited patiently for us to both be seated before I spoke.

"So what's the news Liss?" I asked.

"Well my parents are taking me out of school for a few days and said I could bring a friend and I want to bring you," she said. Her face was beaming with happiness.

"Oh god Liss. Thank you so much but what about training. I need to keep on top of my training or ill be kicked out," it was true. Now days that was the only thing on my mind. I was constantly worrying about my training, nothing else was important anymore. And as much as I wanted to go with Lissa, I knew I would never be aloud out.

"I have already thought of that. I got Headmistresses Kirova's permission for you to come and to bring Guardian Belikov along. You can still train and have fun with me. And there's anther bonus. Remember how you said you needed to go shopping to get more clothes? Well the place we are going to has got a mall right near by so it's a win, win situation, " with each word she said I could feel her excitement growing.

"How could I say no?" Seriously how? She had figured out every detail leaving no loopholes where I would have an excuse not to go. After that we parted ways and I went back to my room to pack. I packed everything I would need including a couple of nice dressed and shoes in case we went out for dinner. Once I had finished I took my bag and headed out to meet Lissa and her family at the front gate.

"Rose, meet my family," said Lissa as I approached. A middle-aged woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stood next to a man with platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. Lissa's parents. Looking at them it made sense. I could see Lissa was their daughter. All though it was very obvious she took after her father with her hair and eyes. Behind them stood a boy. He looked older maybe in his early twenties with sandy blonde hair and the same jade green eyes. Must be a Dragomir trait.

"Hello Rose it's very nice to meet you," said the woman kindly.

"Thank you lady Dragomir," I said using her title.

"Please call me Rhea after all were not in court," she smiled and winked at me. I felt relieved that they were being casual and not like the stuck up royals I had heard of. "This is my husband Eric," she said gesturing to the man beside, he have me a small smile and a nod. "And this is my son Andre," the boy came forward and I got a better look at him. He was cute with his hair styled in a way that made it look like he had just woken up. He smiled at me and I smiled back before speaking.

"Its really nice to meet you all," I said politely. They looked like the perfect family with loving parents and gorgeous children that will grow up to follow in their footsteps. The Dragomir family was the smallest of the royal families but it was one of the most respecter and powerful families.

"Ready to go?" asked Eric. I turned to Lissa

"Where's Di-…guardian Belikov? How is he going to get there?" I asked.

"He's going with our guardians who are following behind us. He will meet us there," she said. I nodded and followed her to the car.

It wasn't luxurious for royals but it was easy to blend in, after all a limo would stand out like a red dot on a white shirt. The trip was long but I didn't mind. He whole way there we talked. I heard many stories about Lissa and a few times told my own stories trying to not bring up my past at the same time. When we got there the sun was just starting to rise over the mountains. We were in a three-story loft with a white picket fence and lavender letterbox out the front. It honestly looked like a house for a commercial.

Once inside I saw just how perfect this house was with six bedrooms. Lissa's parents were in the master, Andre was in one on his own and Liss and me were sharing a room. Their two guardians both had their own rooms, and Dimitri had one right next door to Lissa and me. After we had settled in and eaten dinner everyone was tired and we all called it a night. The next day Lissa promised to take me shopping. I was happy that I would finally be able to blend in dressed differently than blazers and pencil skirts. That night I slept peacefully with me head against the comfiest pillow and snug in the king size bed with Lissa beside me. I had never had a sleepover before but this felt pretty good.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I looked at my clock and it said it was eleven am. Way too early. Sill the knocker didn't give up. I quietly rolled out of bed and opened the door to find Dimitri.

"What are you doing!" I whisper shouted.

"It's time for practice," he said.

"Its eleven in the morning. I have only had four hours sleep. And Liss is still sleeping."

"If you want to go to the mall you will have to go early. This is a human town and they run on a human schedule. You're going to need to go in about two hours," he said. It made sense so without another word I nodded and told him id meet him outside. I got ready quietly not to wake Lissa. Once I was outside I felt something in my chest. I looked up and squinted at the sun above me. I had forgotten how much I missed full daylight. I closed my eyes and let the warmth wrap around me. My skin tingled and made my heart race with happiness.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a deep voice behind me. I rapidly turned around and saw Dimitri half smiling at me.

"No. I was just… thinking," it was the lamest lie ever but, it was the best I could come up with.

"Come on. We had better start to give you time to get ready before you leave," he said and walked off. I followed close behind to the back of the house. There we did the same things that we did at the academy minus the laps because there was no track out here. Once I finished I went back to Lissa's room and found her up and dressed.

"Hey. How was training?" she asked cheerfully.

"Pretty good. It's a little different doing it in the woods. I'm so used to the academy's gym but I suppose I will be doing the real thing outside of the gym so good practice."

"That's good. Have a shower, get dressed and I will meet you down stairs for breakfast before we go." She instructed. I nodded and wondered what I was going to wear.

She was dressed in a white skater skirt, baby pink ruffled shirt with a pair of white heels and a fashionable white jacket. She looked like a teenage while I looked like a secretary. The shower washed off all dirt and sweat that I had gotten on me from training and also relaxed the muscles that I had been using a lot of in the past few weeks. The outfit I wore was something I hoped would help me blend in with Lissa. I wore one of the dresses I brought to out for dinner in. it was grey dress with a white collar and black ribbon at the neck. The dress finished about mid thigh and made me look like a schoolgirl. Still it was tight and fit me perfectly at the top before flaring out at my hips. To top it off I wore knee high boots and added my black leather satchel bag. I wore make up but only concealer and powder to cove up my tiredness. Once I was ready I headed down stairs. Everyone sat at the dining table talking. When I entered everyone turned to look at me. Lissa's brother Andre gave me a look.

"You look great Rose, but you do know were only shopping right its not a fashion show," said Lissa jokingly. I laughed softly feeling a little self-conscious.

"Yeah this is one of the most casual outfits have. That why I need to go shopping," I said. She nodded.

"Well you have got me to help you there," she said. "Hungry?"

"Um, no I'm fine. I think my stomach is still waiting for my normal wake up time."

"That's ok we will have your breakfast, my lunch when we get back. lets go, we have got a long day a head of us." She said. I felt excited to go shopping with a friend like a normal teenage would but I still felt totally alone. Maybe a change is all I need.


	22. Chapter 22

Shopping with Lissa went on for hours. She dragged me into each of her favourite stores, each looking similar to the other. I had picked up about five pairs of jeans in all different colours, twelve shirts that were in Lissa's opinion "cute but not my style". I also bought a few pairs of leggings, skirts, jackets and scarves for the winter. The last store she dragged me into was a little shop at the end of the mall called "Chienne" which, I'm pretty sure, meant bitch in French.

Once stepping inside I saw all clothes that I had been banned from wearing as an alchemist. Shirts and dresses with open backs, midriffs, sort shorts, crop tops, deep V neck shirts and see through shirts. I felt weird being in here but I followed through with Lissa's orders and tried on any thing she gave me. Some of the shirts were so clingy or see through that there was almost no point of wearing the shirt. When I showed Lissa her eyes widened and she loved them. The one she liked most was a deep red shirt that was like a bra at the top holding in my boobs and flared from there down. The back was done up as a corset would. She loved it that when I said there was no way I was going to buy it she said she would buy it for me. I didn't want her to buy anything for me so I agreed to buy it. In the end I have about twenty bags. Everything I bought was almost the exact opposite to what I would have worn as an alchemist. I needed a change and maybe a new look would create a new me. On the way back I was in the car with Lissa and her parents and brother. We were all in conversation amongst our selves and Lissa was telling me about an upcoming dance at the school and how we should go shopping together to buy out dresses later in the year. I liked that idea but I couldn't answer as someone had asked me a question.

"Rose, have you found any Moroi you would like to guard once you graduate?" Rhea asked.

"Um well I haven t really thought about it. But I have been worried about getting a royal who would make guarding them a living hell."

"Yeah same. I don't want a antisocial guardian. I want someone I can talk to and trust. Someone who isn't just my shadow but also a friend" said Lissa. She sounded so sincere. It was hard to find royals who would treat their guardians like people and not shadows.

"Too bad I can't be your guardian" I said grabbing her hand and giving her a small smile.

"Why cant you?" asked Eric.

"Well wouldn't she get someone more experienced in training and maybe older with more marks?" I asked.

"The marks don't matter. The marks are just a count of how many kills they make. Some guardians don't even care about the Moroi and don't protect them, their only in for the marks and that can be what gets their Moroi killed." Said Eric. I was true I had heard the stories about guardians taking off on their own, abandoning their Moroi to go hunting strigoi.

"What maters is the promise to protect Moroi. One of my guardians I have known since when I was in school when we graduated together. Two boys I knew were close friends of mine at school, they didn't get assigned to me, they were assigned to some other Moroi over in California. As fresh guardians they couldn't wait to get into the field and earn their mark. When a strigoi attacked, they forgot all their training and leapt into battle. One of them got killed and so did their Moroi. My guardian earned his mark but he learned that it was his fault that there were two dead for one kill because he didn't protect his charge. He was reassigned to me five years ago and has made a promise to always protect my family and me. That's the kind of guardian we want to protect or daughter. Someone who will put them first," said Rhea. I knew the guardian code as soon as I heard it. "They come first." It was the most code for all guardians and I finally knew what it meant. It means to put them before you, to sacrifice everything to protect the one person you have been promised to. To train everyday to prepare yourself to throw yourself in front of one person and do so for the rest of your life.

"They come first," I said aloud.

"No. she comes first" said Rhea looking at Lissa.

"We want you to be her guardian. But first we need to know if you will swear to keep our daughter safe from anything that comes in harms way," said Eric. I hesitated before speaking. This was a huge deal and I didn't know if I would be able to do it but I still said.

"I swear." They all smiled and we drove up just when the conversation ended.

That night we went out for dinner at a small diner on the corner of the street. It was actually around my lunchtime and I was hungry, plus I knew I had to eat with Dimitri here watching me. I wore a simple velvet maroon dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a tight skirt. The dress was tight on my figure and hugged me showing off my figure. At the waist the dress was looser and I had to use I black belt to hold it back. With it I just wore a pair of simple black heels and my new black leather jacket that I bought today.

The diner was cute and looked like a set from a sixty's movie. The menu was pretty basic simple stuff but the Moroi had just had a visit from the feeders so I could understand why they weren't hungry for anything else.

I ordered the cheeseburger and fries seeing as it was the only thing on the menu with vegetables. When it came I swear the burger was bigger than my face and knew there was no way I could eat it all. I ate about half of the burger and gave the other half and fries to a guardian who had been staring at it for the past ten minutes.

Calling it an early night we all went back to the house and packed up our stuff ready to leave the next day and go back to the academy. This was going to sound wired but I was actually looking forward to going back. I had just made a promise to be someone's guardian and protect them with my life and if I wanted to keep that promise I was going to have to start training harder then ever.

Lissa comes first.

 **Hey guys. How was that? please tell me what you think. and remember if you read something that doesn't make sense or is in accurate with the real descriptions from the real book please tell me ASAP so i can fix them. big chapters coming next and only days left till christmas. hope to finish this book before then. well see. What do you think? is it good enough for as sequel? Please tell me. thank you all my readers and i hope you like this fic so far. XXXX**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning I woke up later. There was no training this morning as Dimitri and the other guardians were called back to the academy early. We were fine without them, the sun was out and we were protected by wards. Driving back we would be in broad daylight on a highway with others on it. Of course the drive would be long and we would be caught in the sunset but by the time it was completely dark we would be too close to the academy to be in any danger from strigoi.

I wore one of my new outfits: a pair of black jeans and a white midriff shirt. My new boots were comfortable combat boots that reached mid calf and had a furry rim at the top that would do a good job of keeping my feet warm in winter. Breakfast was short, as we had to leave before the sun reached the highest point so I just had a piece of fruit and a cup of coffee. As an alchemist I lived and breathed coffee. I didn't like the taste but it kept me awake for all the hours I spent In front of a computer or file.

"Sad guardian Belikov had to leave early, I was hoping to watch one of your training sessions," said Rhea.

"Yeah, but you know, duty calls," I said. "I'm sure he would be happy to give you a demo when we get back." she smiled at me and looked excited. She was so kind and I knew she was looking out for her daughter, and watching me train would give her an opportunity to safe her daughter can be with me protecting her, but I was nervous. I didn't want her to see me train yet. What if she saw me and changed her mind about me being her daughter's guardian. We packed up all our stuff into the car and headed out. The trip would be long but I was wide awake. We talked about royals and what had been happening at court, I had heard a lot of gossip about people that really didn't matter, things like: a dhampir couple running off abandoning their charges and eloping.

In the Moroi world that was unheard of and people were outraged because of it, but not me. I couldn't see what was wrong with two people who loved each other to get married. I could see on everyone else's faces that I was the only one who thought that way. I sat on the side behind Lissas' mother, Lissa was in the middle and André was on the other side behind his father. The sun was just starting to set when I looked at the Moroi and saw how drained they looked. They had gotten their blood at breakfast so they couldn't be week from that. I looked and saw that Lissa looked paler and had an exhausted expression on her face. She had a thin layer of sweat on her brow and looked as though she had been running a marathon. I couldn't understand why she looked like this but then I realised. The sun. While Moroi weren't set aflame in the sun like strigoi, they did find it uncomfortable and made them weak. I quickly shut the windows and alerted her parents.

"I think Lissa needs some air conditioner, the heats getting to her," I said frantically. I looked and saw in the rear-view mirror and saw Eric looked worried. He quickly moved down to turn on the air conditioner and put it on high. The car was soon blasted with cold air. Eric looked back to see if Lissa was better. I looked at her as she looked relieved. I smiled and moved my head back to the front just in time to see what was coming straight for us. Another car on the wrong side was coming straight for us. Eric turned his eyes and saw it but it was too late. The car struck and everything went black.

I could smell smoke and a rustic copper smell I knew as blood. I tried to move but couldn't, my body had been paralysed. In the distance I saw a hooded figure. I started to walk towards them. Their had stretched out to me and I tried to take it but I couldn't. Seconds later I was ripped from that place and brought back into my head. The sound of someone whiling beside me brought me back. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. I kept trying and managed to finally force them to open. Above me was Lissa. She had tears streaming down her face and blood on her arms and forehead. She smiled slightly when she saw my eyes were open. Her arms wobbled and she collapsed next to me.

I sat up instantly and tried to help her. She was out cold. She had bruises all over her arms and I could see fragments of metal and Glass all over the road surrounding us, that's when it all came back to me. The accident, the car hitting us, the sound of Lissa's scream and the blackness that I was in. I felt stuck with what to do. I didn't want to see the car and what had happened but I knew I had to. The car looked like a bomb had gone off on the inside. Crashed metal against crushed metal. All the windows were smashed and smoke was coming from both cars.

I could see the others inside the car and I quickly rushed to try to save them. As I ran towards them I was suddenly stopped when both cars exploded from the petrol that had leaked. I knew there was no way anyone could live after that. I dropped to my knees and racked my hands through my hair. I could feel glass in my scalp but it didn't matter. Moving my head I saw Lissa out cold on the ground and knew she needed help. I ran over to her and placed my fingers on her neck. There was still a pulse. I felt relieved. Her hair was stuck to her face with blood and she looked like she was in so much pain. The pain would be worse when she finds out her entire family is dead. I pulled out my phone and called the only number that would help her right now, Moroi or not.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" asked a voice.

"There's been an accident."


	24. Chapter 24

I sat by Lissa and held her hand while I waited for the ambulance. When it came the paramedics hoped over with a kit in their hands and started their observations. A middle-aged man checked Lissa and a young woman checked me. Lights were shone in my eyes, I was told to do simple things like say my name and birthday, count to ten, see how many fingers she was holding up. I felt rage building up inside me. There was nothing wrong with me and I knew that they should be checking Lissa instead. In the end she was lifted onto a stretcher bed and pulled into the ambulance with a oxygen mask on her face. I came along and stayed by her side refusing to leave her until we were off the road and safely in the hospital. On the way there I kept whispering to Lissa hoping that she could hear me and would be okay. Once we got inside the hospital I knew I had to let her go to surgery and that she would have to be alone. as she was carried away I watched but was soon taken by a nurse to another area and placed on a bed.

"I'm fine, it's my friend that needs help. She needs me to be with her," I said.

"Hold on honey, you might have a concussion we will need to do a check before you can go see her. The doctor will be in soon. Just sit tight and maybe call your parents. Do you know where her parents are?" she asked. I knew it wasn't her fault, she wasn't there, she didn't see, but her words brought back the sight of the car and the explosion that left no survivors.

"They…died in the accident we were just in," I said. She looked taken back by this and I saw sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Ill go get the doctor. Make the phone calls you need." I nodded and she left me alone. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew would help me. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Rose, where are you and the others? We were expecting you all an hour ago," He said.

"Dimitri, something happened," I said. The line was quiet for a second.

"What happened?" he asked. I gave a quick summary of what happened and where we were now.

"Is Vasilissa okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. She is in surgery right now but I think it's a good idea to have people with her when she gets out," I said.

"Yes Rose, I understand. I have alerted the school and I'm on my way," he said.

"Thank you." and with that I hung up. I lay back o the hospital bed and suddenly felt so tired. Through all that has happened I had been too busy to notice how exhausted I was. I decided it could be a while before Lissa gets out and decided to shut my eyes for a moment.

I had a vision. In the vision, there were sounds: machines beeping, muffled voices and a hissing sound that sounded a scuba diver breathing. I couldn't feel or see anything. The only thing there was darkness.

"She's loosing too much blood," said a voice. I felt panicked. Blood. What was wrong with my blood? The beeping got faster and I could feel my heart thumping rapidly. I pulled myself out of the vision and opened my eyes. It was only a dream. I sat up and stretched my back and arms that were stiff from lying on the hard hospital bed. I had to imagine it would be worse for Lissa. In a split second I felt more alert than ever. How was she? Is she out? Is she alive? I turned to get out of the bed but was pushed down by someone. I turned my head and saw Abe Mazur standing there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. you might be completely alive but the doctors said you shouldn't be, don't want to tempt god now do you?" he asked.

"I don't believe in god," I said sounding rash.

"That's odd. I thought all alchemists are religious nuts believing that we were creatures of hell."

"Well I'm not an alchemist any more. I'm trying to break away from all things alchemist."

"Including religion?" he asked.

"Especially religion. You don't know how long I spent in a church listening to how much god doesn't was vampires and how it was our job to protect his people from the vampire secret." He laughed. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to sleeping in on Sundays." He nodded and that's when I realised what he said.

"What did you mean by the doctors said I shouldn't be alive?" I asked.

"Where you were sitting in the car was one of the most vulnerable places to be sitting. Vasilissa, being in the middle was the safest and should have been the only survivor. The doctors are calling you a living miracle. You walked away without a scratch." I had never looked at it that was. Hearing that made me realise another thing. The crash had killed Lissa's family, not the fire. They were dead before I could have saved them.

"Is Lissa awake?" I asked.

"Yes she is out giving a report of what happened." I leapt from the bed not caring if I did have a concussion. Nothing could stop me from seeing my best friend. She needs me. I raced down the hall towards a room. I had no idea where she was but something, maybe instinct, was pulling me. When I found her I saw she had a cast and stitches on her forehead. She was surrounded by guardians and was wearing a hospital gown. I could feel her discomfort of being around them in something so thin with nothing underneath. I pushed my way through to her. when she saw me she jumped up and hugged me. she buried her head into my chest and started sobbing.

"Lets give them a minute," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Dimitri standing there. I gave him a small smile to thank him. He nodded and walked out leaving Lissa and me to ourselves. I stroked her hair and spoke soothing words to her as she sobbed.

"I can't believe their gone," I heard her mumble.

"I know, Liss. I know." I couldn't say it was going to be okay because I honestly didn't know and I couldn't lie to her. I just know she needs me to be with her through this and as her guardian I would be.


	25. Chapter 25

2 weeks later.

The day of the funeral came. Lissa's scrapes and bruises healed well although she still had to wear the cast for the next four weeks. I had stuck by her side everyday, of course I still had to go to classes where we weren't together but I had talked to Dimitri and asked him to get permission from me to stay with Lissa until the funeral had passed. Lissa was different. She wasn't her normal cheery self, now she looked haunted. Every night she had a nightmare, well more like a memory.

She was in the car talking and laughing just as she had been. The car came and crashed. I saw everything that happened through her eyes. I saw my door being torn off and me being thrown out. I felt all her pain from seeing her parents and knowing they were dead. I felt her horror when she saw me and felt how desperate she was to have me with her. Everything in this dream was exactly the same as t was. All I felt was her pain, anger and sorrow from everything that she saw, but that all changed when she touched my cheek. There was a burning sensation inside her and then an explosion of emotions came bursting out. it was like a warm golden feeling inside her and moments later my eyes opened. She was so relieved but was too weak and she fealt so tired and not long afterwards, everything went black and I woke up back in my own head.

I had no way to explain it but I knew I couldn't tell her, at least until the funeral was over and we had time to ourselves.

A few days ago we were flown to the royal court for the funeral. Lissa and I had gone shopping for dresses for the funeral. Before she would have been so excited to go shopping and would buy the whole boutique but this time she picked up the first black dress and looked at it like it was a garbage bag, she didn't try it on, she just bought it and walked out leaving me alone to choose a dress.

The one I bought was a black dress with a square neck and three quarter length sleaves. It was tight at my waist and had a small flare. I wanted to dress suitably and not over dress but compared to Lissa's mine was screaming attention. Maybe that would be my job; to deflect some attention off Lissa who would be the focus of today.

I put on a pair or smaller heels and pinned my hair up into a low bun. When I saw Lissa I could truly see how broken she was. Her dress was black with cap sleaves and a ribbon that tied was tied in a cute bow behind her back. She looked like a fragile china doll. It was night, we stood in the royal cemetery where all respected royals were buried. We watched in silence as the priest said words and the coffins were lowered into the ground. The ceremony was only close family and friends of the Dragomir's or people who were formally invited by Lissa or the queen.

Natalie was there and so was a man I had never seen before. He looked old, really old. His eyes had a dark ring around them and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was grey and he was using a cane to walk around. I listened to the priest knowing Lissa would be too emotional to hear anything.

For the past couple of weeks I had the strange thing happen to me. I would be minding my own business and then suddenly I found myself transported into Lissa. I felt like I was her. I could feel her thoughts and feelings almost like they were my own. I couldn't understand why this was happening but I kept it to myself, Lissa didn't need another thing to worry about. The ceremony was nice and afterward we were back on the jet and heading back to the academy.

The moment Lissa's foot touched the gravel at the academy; we were confronted by headmistress kirova.

"Vasilissa, Rosemarie. Come with me please." Lissa and I exchanged a look but obeyed and followed her to her office. She sat down in her brown leather chair behind her desk and we sat in the black leather chairs across from her. for a moment it was silent before she opened up a drawer and pulled out a file.

"Vasilissa, before your parents died they made a change to their will. The will was sent here right after you went to court," she took out an envelope and handed it to Lissa. Lissa tore it open frantically and pulled out the folded sheet of paper.  
"This is the exact same as the other will I saw," said Lissa looking confused.

"Not quite there is one change," she said and with her long painted nails she pointed to a sentence at the bottom of the paper.

"Vasilissa's guardian once graduated will be Rosemarie Hathaway," she read. I gasped. My mind reeled back to the conversation in the car, could they have added that to the will so quickly. I was going to be Lissa's guardian as I promised.

"One more thing princess-" I cut off Kirova.

"Princess?"

"Yes. As the last of her family Vasilissa is the only one left who can carry on the title which means she now the Dragomir princess." She said. I could feel Lissa's shock and stress. She was scared of her new title. Within 10 seconds a whole lot of pressure had just been placed on her shoulders and she was terrified that she would ruin her family's name and reputation.

"While at the academy while you are a princess you have to understand there will be no special privileges, you will be treated as every other academy student," said Kirova.

"I understand." Lissa was holding back the tears as she said those words and I felt horrible that there was nothing I could do to help. Once that was over we both stood and walked out. I grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She gave me a small smile and I went back with her to her room. Remembering the dream I knew this would be a good time to tell her. As soon as the door was shut opened my mouth to start but was cut off.

"I have been having this dream," she said. "About the accident." I already knew what happened in the dream but I also knew she wanted to tell me about it. It was exactly the same, down to every detail. But there is a moment that I felt but in the dream I feel it more clearly it feels like-"

"A warm golden ray of light bursting out of your heart," I cut her off. She looked surprised. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"You've been having the same dream?" she asked.

"Not exactly," she gave me a confused look and I knew I had to tell her everything. "Ever since the accident I have been having these weird experiences that feel like dreams but I know they aren't because I will be wide awake sometimes and hen mind myself in somewhere completely different to where I had just been. I can also see dreams but they aren't mine," I paused. "Their yours." She looked taken back but I continued knowing she needed to hear this. "I cant explain it but I feel like I get sucked into your head sometimes, I cant control when it happens it just happens sometimes and in those times I can see everything you see. Hear everything you hear and feel every emotion you feel. Its like I temporarily become you." she looked down at her hands and whispered something I could only slightly make out.

"It can't be."

"What?" I asked.

"It sounds like a bond." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"A what?"

"A bond. You would have heard about it even some Moroi don't know about them" she started. "A Bond hasn't been heard of in centauries, old stories say it is a psychic link between a guardian and their Moroi that helps them to know where they are and if they are in danger. Apparently all the best guardians had bonds with their Moroi." I thought t through and it sounded like a good idea. If I could control it, it would be a very useful tool to help keep her safe, only one part confused me.

"If they were so useful and common then why hasn't there been any bonds now?" I asked.

"Because the bond links two peoples minds together and people used that as a way to get to their bond mate. Being linked to someone and being able to feel everything they feel means you would also feel their pain and torture. When one bond mate was taken and killed it left the other without the other half that was in their mind. It made them go insane until they were no longer able to live." That made me scared. I was willing to give up my life for Lissa but hearing that my death could destroy her made me feel lost on what to do.

"Is there any way to get rid of the bond?" I asked.

"There is no documented way to break the bond, the only way we know of is death." I was afraid of that answer.

"We can't tell anyone were bonded," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I said no one has to know. Think about it: if people know they have a way to get to you, if they don't know they have got no way. I will do anything to protect you but I wont let you put your self in danger because of me." I said.

"Wait Rose one more thing." She said.

"Yes?"

"I can't feel you like you can feel me. If anything happens to you I won't know. The bond is only one way." it took me a moment to realise what that meant.

"You can't feel me?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"That's my problem. You can't feel me which means you'll be safer if anything ever happens to me and that is what matters."

"Rose please."

"No Liss. The only one of us who needs protecting is you. You are a princess and the last of your line. If you die so does hope for the Moroi and dhampir's who believe that the strigoi will loose. If they loose a family they loose hope. If anything ever happens to me please promise to put yourself first and move on." She hesitated looking scared but finally spoke the only worlds that I cared about.

"I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

I left her room and went back to my own. I hated leaving her alone but I knew it was for the best. She needed to get back to her life and find a way to move on from what happened. And besides, I wouldn't really be leaving her. we had a bond and I would always be connected to her. I don't know why or how it happened, all I know is it is probably the weirdest thing that has happened to me in a while and that is saying something.

Back in my own room, I couldn't help but feel suffocated. Its wasn't just Lissa that had suffered from her parents passing, I had suffered to. I may have had a mother to raise me, but she never was really my mother. I was her debt. She never cared, and the moment that I was catching on to the truth, she gave me away to save herself. The Dragomir's were truly the only people who cared for me, and now they are gone. My mother was worse then my adoptive mother. I can see how she resents me. She wishes I were never born. I give up with her, and whatever Moroi man that could be my father.

That night I went to sleep only to be sucked in to Lissa's head again. The feeling was still so new for me. It felt like it was me that was living as Lissa. she was having a bad dream. She had had many bad dreams recently. Every dream was the same and I was almost used to so used to it that I could not tell if it was her dream or not. It wasn't until I saw my own dead body before my eyes that I would leave her head and wake up in my own. Sweat clung to my neck and back, my breathing was deep and heavy and my heart was beating so fast it could almost beat out of my chest. Eventually I would calm down enough to lie back down. No matter how I tried, I could never go back to sleep. After a while I would give up, have a cold shower and get ready for practice with Dimitri.

Weeks went by, yet nothing changed. Each day there was a new rumour about Lissa and the Accident and all I could do was listen and comfort Lissa as she cried. Lissa was already going through her own personal shit, why did people have to do this to her. I needed to do something to stop the rumours about Lissa.

One night, when I went to my room, I felt that suffocating feeling I felt after the crash. Everything was so light, bubbly and happy. I felt sick to my stomach. I had changed and I was no longer that person. My rage took over. I pulled out my old clothes, throwing most away but keeping and changing some of the others into something that suited the new me. In order to stop the rumours I would have to get Lissa and me to the top. If she had the power no one would dare speak about her. And if they did, I would break them.

 ** _Basically just a way to wrap up this story before moving on to the sequel. let me know if you want a sequel because i will only do it if i get your support. i know i left a lot of things left out and i plan to have them all unveiled in the sequel. thank you for all you have done i couldnt have written this without all your beautiful comments._**


End file.
